Norfolk
by luanaracos
Summary: Camus é bem mais do que aparenta, o cavaleiro de ouro sempre soube de ascendência nobre, mas nunca esperou ser um dia importunado com toda a responsabilidade que títulos de nobreza exigem, muito menos quando com ele vem a obrigação de atuar como tutor de uma jovem com dons mediúnicos e uma amiga do "outro mundo" que vai amolecer o coração do Cavaleiro de Câncer!
1. Prólogo

O título do ducado de Norfolk é mesmo um dos mais tradicionais e o mais antigo da Inglaterra, e pertencente à mesma família desde sua criação em meados do século XI. A residência oficial é o castelo de Arundel, sendo que também pertence ao Duque o título de Conde de Arundel, que pode ser transferido como título de cortesia ao filho mais velho. Sou simplesmente fascinada com romances históricos e como acho que o aquariano tem uma carinha de lord inglês (mesmo sendo francês, o que não foi modificado no fic) achei legal fazer algo assim com ele. Não sigo, em nenhum fic meu, a cronologia do anime/mangá, pois gosto de pensar neles sempre de forma atual, então não estranhem celulares e outras coisas, é como se o fic estivesse ocorrendo de fato em 2016. Camus tem então uns 29 para 30 anos e os eventos das sagas (santuário, Hades, Poseidon) ocorreram há mais de 10 anos. Para mim ninguém nunca morreu e como os eventos do anime não terão relevância na estória não vou me prender a justificar o porquê dele estar vivo.

Acho que isso é tudo, espero mesmo que gostem, foi escrito com muito carinho!

 ** _NORFOLK_**

 ** _Prólogo_**

\- Não faça isso, Juliet! Pense no seu pai! Acredite em mim, Armand é pura maldade, não gosta de você! Ele é incapaz de gostar de qualquer pessoa!

Ignorando os apelos da amiga a jovem ruiva de lindos olhos azuis continuava a arrumar sua bagagem. Se ninguém, nem mesmo sua melhor amiga a apoiava a viver seu grande amor, ela não tinha mais nada para fazer ali. Podia ser tratada como uma verdadeira Lady, mas sabia muito bem que nunca deixaria de ser apenas a filha do mordomo.

Ela nunca se importou com isso. Sua amizade com Karina, Lady Norfolk, era tão intensa que chegavam a se sentir como irmãs, inclusive recebendo a mesma educação. Ela achava que a amiga também não via diferença entre as duas, mesmo ela não tendo nem um pingo de sangue azul. Mas Merlows, seu Armand, estava correto, no fundo Katrina tinha muito apego ao título da família e a mera possibilidade dela, a simples filha do mordomo, ser a próxima duquesa de Norfolk era o verdadeiro motivo para ela se opor ao seu romance com o herdeiro do ducado.

\- Quer saber?! Armand tem razão, sua raiva é por saber que eu serei a próxima duquesa e que você será apenas Lady Stonehaven! Gosta mais do seu título do que de mim!

\- Juliet... - A ruiva viu os olhos castanhos se encherem de lágrimas. Seu coração se partiu, não queria dizer aquilo! Sabia que amiga a amava, mas não podia negar que o fato dela não apoiar seu romance com o futuro Duque de Norfolk a fazia sentir que talvez a amiga não a visse mesmo como uma igual.

Juliet terminou de fazer a mala e se virou para a jovem de cabelos castanhos com lindos e naturais reflexos rosados e cachos que seguiam até a altura dos ombros.

\- Te amo, Katri! Mas não vou deixar minha felicidade apenas por ter raiva de Armand ser o herdeiro do ducado! Sei que ele não é simpático com você, mas logo verá que ele é um bom rapaz e acabarão sendo bons amigos...

A morena se virou de costas, se recusando a se despedir da amiga. Não compactuaria com aquilo de forma alguma! Mas no fundo pedia a Deus que Juliet estivesse certa e que ao menos aquele patife asqueroso a fizesse feliz.

Juliet deixou o quarto e à Katrina restou apenas chorar, por mais que quisesse acreditar nas boas intenções do loiro, ela sabia que a amiga estava rumando para infelicidade e, talvez, para a tragédia.

Ela rolava na cama de um lado para outro, não conseguia conciliar o sono. Já fazia uma semana que sua amiga havia deixado o Castelo de Arundel para se casar com Armand Merlows. Como já tinha mais de 17 anos a jovem era maior de idade e poderia fazer o que bem quisesse, não dependendo da autorização do pai, que era radicalmente contra a união. Katrina não tinha tido nenhuma notícia da amiga desde a fuga. Nem uma mensagem, fosse no facebook, fosse no whatsapp, ligação, nada! E a ansiedade pela falta de notícias depois de tanto tempo não a deixava dormir ou mesmo se concentrar em qualquer coisa.

Apesar de ser contra aquela união absurda, ela cumpriu com sua palavra. Não contou para ninguém sobre a fuga, mas agora estava se arrependendo dessa decisão! O que impedia a amiga de dar ao menos um sinal de vida? Estava muito angustiada e tinha um pressentimento horrível.

\- Katri!

A jovem abriu os olhos de imediato ao ouvir a voz de Juliet.

\- Lety!

Pulou da cama assim que viu a amiga. Por Deus, como estava feliz! Ela havia voltado e quem sabe nem mesmo tinha chegado a cometer a loucura de se casar com aquele crápula vestido em bela forma. Mas alegria acabou no momento que percebeu que simplesmente não poderia estar vendo a amiga com tamanha nitidez no escuro, a não ser que...

Caiu de joelhos no chão! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não! Ela não poderia estar... O choro estava quase lhe tirando o ar!

\- Katri, me ajuda, por favor! Estou com medo!

Como queria abraçar a amiga, dizer que ficaria tudo bem! Mas agora isso seria impossível, nunca mais poderia abraçá-la. Mas não iria abandoná-la, precisava de ajuda e ela não a deixaria perdida! Buscando forças até mesmo onde não existia ela se levantou e limpou as lágrimas.

\- Estou aqui, Lety!

\- Me perdoa por acreditar em você! Ele é um monstro! - A ruiva chorava e tentava se aproximar da amiga, mas as tentativas em tocar Katrina eram em vão, as duas não mais pertenciam ao mesmo plano, embora o amor que as unia continuava tão forte como sempre.

\- Me mostra tudo, Juliet! Não me poupe de nada! Eu te Juro, ele vai pagar! Vai pagar nem que eu tenha que gastar toda a fortuna da minha família para colocar aquele cretino atrás das grades!

Juliet se virou de costas, sentia culpa, remorso e dor, muita dor! Ainda conseguia sentir todas as dores que seu corpo havia sofrido nos últimos dias de vida. No instante final ela foi poupada, sendo logo desligada do corpo em sofrimento por uma pessoa que lhe era muito conhecida, Lord Richard Howard StoneHaven, o pai de Katrina. O espírito bondoso a retirou daquele local horrível impedindo que seu espírito sofresse ainda mais com aquele evento horrível. Após dias de abusos sexuais, o jovem loiro e dono de uma beleza clássica, a matou estrangulada. A intervenção do antigo Duque impediu que o períspirito da jovem fosse atingido pelos ataques ao corpo sem vida, que foi mutilado para retirada ilegal de seus órgãos. Quando sentiu que a jovem estava mais forte, dois dias após o desenlace, ele a guiou para que a ruiva pudesse contatar a amiga, os dons mediúnicos de Katrina ajudariam Juliet e poderiam contribuir para que o perverso rapaz pagasse ainda em vida pelo mal cometido.

Armand não queria matar a bela Juliet Shimit, estava mesmo apaixonado por ela, e nos dois primeiro dias após a fuga dela os dois viveram intensamente o desejo e paixão que os unia. Queria mesmo fazer dela sua duquesa, ela tinha a educação adequada e a beleza que causaria inveja a seus pares. Mas a jovem tinha que ser tão intrometida quanto a idiota da amiga paranormal! Detestava Katrina Rovena Howard Stonehaven, a moça era a única pessoa que parecia conseguir sondar sua alma e ver a verdade por detrás do comportamento impecável. Como queria fazê-la sumir, mas havia um inconveniente, na verdade dois, o atual duque, Nicholas Edmund Stonehaven e sua mãe, Lady Margaret. As mortes tinham que vir na ordem certa, para que assim ele tivesse acesso não apenas ao título, mas a toda fortuna dos Howard Stonehaven.

Juliet havia descoberto seus negócios escusos e a ele não restou outra coisa a não ser mata-la. Claro que primeiro se certificou que ninguém, além a estúpida amiga, sabia com quem ela estava. Mesmo que Katrina tentasse acusá-lo, ela teria muita dificuldade em provar qualquer coisa, pois viajava com documentos falsos e até mesmo disfarçado, uma maquiagem muito bem feita que fazia dele um homem de meia idade e moreno. Como Juliet era ingênua, mesmo desconfiada no disfarce, ela aceitou sua desculpa tola que apenas queria impedir que seu pai a encontrasse antes que estivessem casados. Isso não estava longe da verdade, mas sempre que ia tratar de seus assuntos relacionados ao tráfico ilícito de órgãos usava um disfarce diferente, até mesmo com silicone dos dedos para alterar suas digitais. Seria impossível que Katrina conseguisse provar a ligação entre ele e Juliet e, bem, ele já vinha trabalhando para que toda a sociedade londrina tivessem a imagem da jovem Lady como uma mulher desequilibrada e esquizofrênica.

Mesmo em meio à dor e à vergonha, Juliet fez exatamente o que Katrina pediu. Ver todo o sofrimento pelo qual a amiga passou na última semana de vida foi a coisa mais dolorosa pela qual Katrina havia passado, nem mesmo a morte dos pais havia sido tão doída, pois era muito amada por seu tutor e também por todos que serviam à sua família. Mas aquilo era necessário, ela buscava por formas de poder denunciar formalmente Merlows. Achava, de verdade, que não havia mesmo como passar por um sofrimento maior que aquele, não fosse o fato de que apenas três meses depois seu tutor, Nicholas Edmund, 19º Duque de Norfolk, veio a falecer após um ataque cardíaco, sendo substituído pelo perverso Armand Merlows, não apenas no ducado, mas nos deveres de tutela sobre a ela.

Agora ela também estava nas mãos do assassino de sua amiga e acreditava não ter a quem recorrer. Quem acreditaria no testemunho de um fantasma que havia se comunicado com a amiga que era médium? Desde a morte de Juliet ela vinha se empenhando em encontrar meios legais de acusar aquele homem, mas havia avançando pouco quando foi surpreendida pela morte súbita do seu tutor.

Assim que assumiu o ducado, Merlows logo encontrou uma forma de silenciar sua odiada tutelada. Aquele problema com mortos estava enlouquecendo a pobrezinha que teve que ser internada. Com a internação a jovem ficou isolada de qualquer pessoa que estivesse disposta a ajudá-la, principalmente da velha mãe do falecido duque. Mas o que Merlows não sabia era que a velha era mais astuta do que ele imaginava e com a intervenção de um empregado muito bem pago da instituição em que Katrina estava internada, ela conseguiu ajudar a morena a fugir depois de quase um ano de internação.

\- Aqui está tudo, querida. – A senhora lhe entregava uma pequena bagagem e documentos - A viagem de navio não é das melhores, mas é muito mais difícil de ser rastreada que a uma de avião. Sei que está magoada com meu neto, também estou, tentei dizer a ele que sua internação era um erro, que vocês está completamente sã, mas Louis sabe ser teimoso quando as coisas saem do controle dele. Mas tenho certeza que ele não se negará a ajudá-la quando estiver diante de você percebendo o quanto é lúcida e muito bonita!

\- Obrigada, Margaret, não tenho como agradecer o que estava fazendo por mim! – A jovem disse sorrindo grata pelo apoio recebido.

\- Case-se com o idiota do meu neto e eu me considerarei completamente recompensada! Verá que ele é bonitão e não será tão difícil se apaixonar por ele!

Katrina ficou surpresa ao saber que após um ano internada em San Valetin ainda tinha capacidade de rir. A velha senhora era mesmo encantadora e lhe fazia sentir que ainda era possível ter esperança, apesar de não confiar nem um pouco que seria capaz de mudar a atitude do verdadeiro herdeiro do ducado.

\- Verá que ele irá ajudá-la, querida, sei que vendo sua situação ele irá assumir seu lugar como o verdadeiro duque de Norfolk. Confie, Louis é um bom rapa e lembre-se, uma mulher inteligente sempre tem o que quer de homem, e ainda o faz acreditar que a escolha foi dele!

Sorrindo a jovem de despediu da bela idosa antes de embarcar no navio que a levaria para Grécia onde deveria encontrar, Louis Philip Camus Stonehaven, 20 º Duque de Norfolk, mas que no país de deuses mitológicos era conhecido entre seus companheiro de luta como Camus de Aquário.

(...)


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

Ela sentia o coração bater descompassado. Estava ali, diante daquela espelunca, um verdadeiro botequim, numa pequena vila próxima a Atenas, local que Lady Margaret afirmara ser a entrada de um Santuário onde o neto poderia ser encontrado. A velha senhora não conseguiu explicar direito o que o neto era e a que tipo de organização pertencia, apenas afirmou que era para o endereço desse "bar" que ela enviava cartas para o rapaz e que, ao que sabia, o tal lugar era apenas um embuste, uma forma de esconder a entrada do tal Santuário.

Katrina respirou fundo e entrou no local. O cheiro de bebida e suor masculino quase a deixou nauseada, mas precisava deixar certos pudores de lado se quisesse resolver seu problema. Se dirigiu ao balcão onde um homem aparentemente com trinta e tantos anos secava copos. Era um homem muito bonito, mas com jeito de "mal encarado", tinha cabelos azul-claros curtos e olhos igualmente azuis.

\- Boa tarde, senhor! – Disse num grego quase perfeito, a educação de uma lady incluía estudo de línguas clássicas. – Preciso muito localizar um homem, o nome dele é Louis Philip Camus Stonehaven, me disseram que conseguiria encontrá-lo aqui!

O homem olhou para pequena figura com desprezo. Era uma moça bem jovem, talvez até mesmo menor de idade. Estava vestida de maneira simples, jeans e um moletom com capuz.

\- Lamento senhorita, não conheço ninguém com este nome, agora saia daqui, não servimos menores de idade!

Katrina bufou, teria que ser mais incisiva se quisesse sair dali com a resposta que veio buscar.

\- Escute, senhor, talvez não o conheça por esse nome, sei que ele faz parte de um tipo de seita, sei lá, sei também que esse lugar é a entrada de um Santuário e que o homem que eu procuro vive aqui, ele tem alguma coisa a ver com o signo de Aquário, e, quer saber? Não arredo o pé desta espelunca até que me diga o que desejo saber!

A morena, de grandes e expressivos olhos castanhos, falava com elegância e altivez o que chamou ainda mais atenção do homem que trabalhava como "bartender", o que uma jovem assim poderia querer com o Cavaleiro de Aquário?

\- Escute bem, menina, te tiro daqui com o peteleco, portanto, dê meia volta e saia logo daqui se não quiser que eu chame as autoridades!

Katrina tremeu perante a ameaça. A essa altura Merlows já deveria saber de sua fuga e provavelmente já teria tomando medidas drásticas para localizá-la, além do mais, ela era herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas da Inglaterra, era da nobreza, logo mesmo o governo Inglês estaria buscando por ela. Sentiu as lágrimas encherem os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que um nó lhe apertava a garganta.

\- O senhor não entende! Tenho que encontrá-lo, é muito importante!

O homem chegou a sentir pena da jovem, ela realmente parecia desesperada, mas não poderia lhe dar a informação que buscava, ainda que estivesse muito curioso sobre o que ela poderia querer com o aquariano.

\- Lamento mesmo! Mas devo pedir que saia... Não quero ter problemas...

Ele ouviu a jovem soluçar. Pelos deuses o que faria com aquela menina aos prantos?! Foi com alívio que olhou para a entrada do bar e viu que Camus entrava acompanhado por Milo. Agora o problema da jovem chorosa dizia respeito ao guardião da Décima Primeira Casa e não mais a ele.

\- Senhorita... – Disse baixo para não chamar atenção – Olhe quem acaba de entrar... Acho que os deuses estão do seu lado!

Katrina olhou para direção indicada pelo atendente. Senhor! Que homem era aquele?! Margaret havia dito que o neto era bonito, mas não que era algo além do normal. Ela podia ver muito de Nicholas ali, mas havia mais ainda da sua falecida esposa, Justine. Ela tinha uma foto dele, mas ela era antiga, nela ele não devia ter mais que 15 anos. Se amaldiçoou, não estava ali para ficar apreciando a beleza do rapaz, mas para lhe implorar ajuda. Esteve tão distraída que nem percebeu que ele andava para um fundo do bar, quase sumindo na escuridão que ali havia.

\- Lord Norfolk!

Mesmo falando alto, ela não obteve qualquer resposta e ele continuava a sumir nas sombras.

\- Lord Norfolk! - Chamou ainda mais alto, mas continuou sendo ignorada. - Louis Philip Camus Stonehaven, Conde de Arundel, Duque de Norfolk, vossa graça acaso é surdo?!

Dessa vez ela quase berrou. Camus estancou, havia tido a nítida impressão que alguém havia mencionado o título que seu pai vinha ostentando antes de morrer, mas realmente não achou que fosse alguém tentando falar com ele. Como alguém ali poderia saber da sua ascendência nobre e dos títulos que ele deveria ter assumido após a morte do pai?! Olhou na direção do balcão onde uma figura no mínimo inusitada o encarava. Tratava-se de uma jovem pequena, vestida de maneira informal, alguém que ele sabia muito bem quem era e não acreditava que poderia estar ali.

\- Pelo visto não é surdo... – Ouviu ela dizer com timidez.

\- O que faz aqui, Lady Norfolk?!

\- Lady Stonehaven!

Ele a olhou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

\- Seu pai permitia que eu usasse o título ligado ao ducado, mas com a sua morte volto a ser apenas Lady Stonehaven. - Quis explicar.

\- Que seja, My Lady! O que faz aqui?

\- Sua avó deve ter lhe explicado que quando Merlows assumiu o ducado ele...

\- Ele a internou por ter mais de três laudos que atestam que a senhorita não se encontra em seu juízo perfeito e que sofre de esquizofrenia e, vendo-a aqui, me vejo forçado a ver que nenhum desses profissionais está enganado.

Katrina olhou indignada. Mordeu o lábio nervosa, como faria ele a ouvir?! Ele já estava convencido que tudo que Armand havia inventado era verdade. Ela sentia o olhar gelado e de desprezo que ele lhe direcionava.

\- Acredita mais em médicos comprados que em sua avó e, pior, do que no seu próprio pai?

Camus não esperava por uma resposta com tamanha perspicácia. Seu pai sempre falou da tutelada com profunda admiração e sua avó também não lhe poupava elogios. Mas como o tal de Armand conseguiria fraudar laudos médicos? O pai havia lhe dito que a jovem tinha uma mediunidade ostensiva, porém tinha total controle sobre ela. Mas com a morte do seu tutor logo depois da morte trágica e ainda não solucionada de sua melhor amiga a garota poderia sim ter sofrido algum tipo de colapso nervoso que justificasse a intervenção médica que vinha sofrendo.

\- Lady Stonehaven, tem que aceitar que precisa de ajuda. Deveria providenciar para que voltasse para Londres imediatamente, não percebe que assim apenas dá razão para que permaneça sobre constante vigilância! Não sei como fez para vir até aqui, imagino que minha avó tenha algo a ver com isso e apenas por respeito a ela não vou lhe entregar as autoridades para que seja extraditada, mas sugiro que volte pelo mesmo caminho...

Ela teve ganas de voar sobre o pescoço daquela criatura fria e presunçosa, não conseguia acreditar que ele poderia ser filho de Nicholas, os dois não poderiam ser mais diferentes, seu antigo tutor era uma pessoa terna e sensível.

\- Precisa me ouvir, por favor...

Ele ignorou a súplica e voltou a andar em direção ao fundo do bar. Milo estava relutante em segui-lo, achava mesmo que ele deveria ouvir os argumentos da pequena mulher que, na opinião dele, não parecia nem um pouco fora do seu juízo normal, mas sabia que o amigo o ignoraria da mesma forma que estava fazendo com a jovem. Máscara da Morte, que estava atuando como atendente do bar naquela tarde, também achava que Camus deveria dar ouvidos a garota, mas aquilo não era problema seu e por isso não iria intervir.

Katrina tentou seguir o rapaz, mas foi impedida pelo bartender.

\- Não posso permitir que siga, lamento mesmo, moça, mas o que tem que fazer é ir embora.

O canceriano teve muita pena do olhar desolado que a jovem exibia. Ela não insistiu, olhou uma última vez para o fundo do bar onde já não era mais possível ver sua última esperança, ele havia sumido na mesma escuridão que agora definitivamente se tornaria sua vida. Sentindo as lágrimas rolarem ela saiu do bar sem olhar para trás e decidida a acabar com aquele sofrimento...

Antes mesmo que pudessem adentrar nos domínios do Santuário que surgiam ao final do bar na vila de Rodório, Camus e Milo puderam ouvir a forte frenada de carro junto a um ensurdecedor barulho de buzina, voltaram imediatamente e não encontraram o canceriano no bar, seguiram para rua, onde um motorista em pânico berrava que a garota havia se jogado na frente do carro e que ele não pode fazer nada.

\- Milo, chame o serviço de resgate do Santuário! – O escorpiano concordou e seguiu para chamar ajuda.

Camus se livrou do motorista, que era um turista visitando a pequena vila, afirmando que ele se responsabilizaria pela garota e que todos ali eram testemunhas de que ele não tinha culpa no evento. Assim que o viu partir foi até Máscara da Morte que já havia constatado que a morena estava viva.

\- Sabe que isso não teria acontecido se a tivesse ouvido...

Camus não respondeu, não tinha que justificar suas atitudes para ninguém e a verdade é que com aquilo ele apenas se convenceu ainda mais que a jovem estava com a saúde mental claramente prejudicada.

Em poucos minutos Milo estava de volta e a garota foi levada ainda desacordada para a Ala Hospitalar do Santuário.

\- Por que nunca me disse que era conde, duque, marquês, barão...? - Milo parecia realmente chateado com o amigo.

\- Porque não sou nada disso!

\- Então ela realmente está louca?

Camus respirou fundo enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto.

\- Meu pai herdou de um primo, o pai dela, o título de Duque de Norfolk. É simplesmente o título mais antigo da Inglaterra e faz de seu dono o Primeiro Duque, algo como um conselheiro pessoal da rainha e o chefe da câmara dos Lords. Meu pai nunca revelou que tinha um filho, sabia que meus compromissos estão aqui e que não conseguiria conciliar minhas funções de cavaleiro com as de Primeiro Duque. Fui registrado na França, onde nasci, sabem que minha mãe é francesa. Meu pai viveu em Paris mesmo após a morte dela, apenas quando seu primo, Richard, morreu é que ele voltou para Inglaterra para assumir o ducado e a tutela da filha do falecido duque.

\- Nunca me contou que seu pai tinha assumido o título de nobreza, pensei que não havia segredos entre nós! - Milo realmente parecia magoado o que fez o certo canceriano gargalhar.

\- Por Zeus! Além de ter que ficar aqui esperando a "Barbie quero ser médica", tenho que acompanhar essa DR entre vocês dois!

Milo e Camus fuzilaram o canceriano com o olhar.

\- Milo, só não te contei por ser uma coisa totalmente irrelevante. Nunca assumiria o ducado, que diferença faria saber que meu pai é ou não nobre?! – Camus disse com gentileza tentando mostrar para o amigo que não o havia traído.

\- Ai que lindo... Acho que vou chorar! - Máscara continuava a rir da cena emocional protagonizada pelos companheiros.

\- Vá se ferrar, crustáceo dos infernos! - Milo disse raivoso. - Mas então me conta, o que fez com que ela viesse atrás de você e quem é Merlows?

\- É um primo distante do meu pai e, sendo o parente masculino mais próximo assumiu o ducado, já que aparentemente meu pai não deixou herdeiros.

\- Então de fato você é o duque, como ela disse, sabe que títulos de nobreza são inatos e se transmite automaticamente para os sucessores legais... - Máscara da Morte interviu.

Camus apenas cruzou os braços. É claro que ele sabia que ele era o verdadeiro dono o título que vinha sendo ostentado por Armand Merlows, mas não tinha a menor pretensão de atuar como duque.

\- Não fui educado para ser um duque e nem mesmo meu pai imaginava que um dia seria um! Me importo muito pouco com essa coisa de títulos de nobreza, tudo tão ultrapassado! Agora ela, ela sim é obcecada com isso. Meu pai sempre me disse que Katrina tem muito orgulho de ser da família mais antiga da Inglaterra, o título nunca havia saído da família Howard Stonehaven até agora. Acho que isso é que a deixou transtornada, principalmente por saber que eu sou o legítimo Stonehaven e que comigo o título permaneceria na família. Mas se ela pensa que agindo como louca e se jogando na frente de um carro vai me convencer de me apresentar perante a rainha para retomar o ducado, está completamente enganada! Assim que Shaka lhe der alta a mando de volta para a Inglaterra no primeiro voo e ainda direi ao tal Merlows que estou disposto a ajudar para que ela fique definitivamente internada! Está evidente que ela é um perigo para si mesma e precisa de constante vigilância. Também vou ligar para minha avó e exigir que ela se comporte ou vou achar que ela também precisa de suporte psiquiátrico!

\- Ele sabe que você existe, o tal que hoje é duque? – Milo quis saber.

\- Sim! Me apresentei a ele no dia no enterro do meu pai apenas para dizer que não precisava se preocupar, que jamais seria importunado com a perspectiva de que eu viesse a assumir o título. Deixei claro que ele estava me fazendo um favor e pedi discrição quanto a minha existência, no que, por óbvio, ele concordou.

\- Elza, sei que a garota realmente agiu como se estivesse fora de seu juízo normal, mas, ela não me pareceu ser realmente prejudicada mentalmente quando conversamos antes de você chegar...

Camus ignorou o apelido ridículo.

\- Existem diferentes graus para esquizofrenia, mas todos eles exigem cuidados médicos constantes, provavelmente a internação se deu num momento de crise aguda. O fato de agora ela atuar com certa clareza e aparentar normalidade inclusive indica que o tratamento vem dando resultados.

Milo e Máscara foram obrigados a concordar, talvez a jovem fosse mesmo problemática e Merlows havia feito apenas o que a sua família não teve coragem de fazer, por não quererem aceitar o problema. Porém Máscara achou justo pontuar algo em defesa da jovem:

\- Pelo que eu sei, Merlows herda apenas o título e as propriedades a ele ligadas, mas e o dinheiro da família?

\- Tudo pertence a Katrina. Ela poderá administrá-los livremente quando fizer 21 anos, até lá ele atuará como tutor dos bens.

\- Isso se ela estiver no completo domínio de si mesma...

Camus sabia perfeitamente o que Máscara da Morte pretendia insinuar. Claro que era extremamente conveniente para o tal Merlows que a jovem tutelada fosse mentalmente incapaz, isso daria a ele domínio sobre os bens e toda a fortuna dela, a avó também havia insistindo com ele nesse ponto, mas o pai lhe havia esclarecido, quando lhe contou quem era seu sucessor, já que o filho não assumiria o título, que Armand não poderia dispor livremente dos bens da jovem e que teria acesso apenas à pequena parte da fortuna. Porém ele realmente não sabia se essa seria a realidade caso Katrina viesse a ser considerada legalmente incapaz. Não queria pensar na possibilidade de que o rapaz estivesse manipulando a situação, mas se lembrou do que a jovem havia falado "acredita mais em médicos comprados..." . Merlows tinha dinheiro e é fato que com ele se compra quase tudo. Sentiu-se angustiado, sabia que se consideraria culpado caso a jovem de fato tivesse sido internada sem ter qualquer problema que justificasse, por isso havia se antecipado.

\- Sei o que quer dizer, Máscara! Pedi ao Shaka que chamasse um psiquiatra para avaliá-la.

\- Pena que precisou dela se jogar na frente de um carro para que pensasse no óbvio...

O aquariano fingiu não ter ouvido o comentário ferino, até mesmo por não ter como discordar do canceriano. Após mais uma hora de espera, o Cavaleiro de Virgem surgiu acompanhado de outro médico que eles não conheciam.

\- Cavaleiros, lhes apresento o Dr. Niko, psiquiatra que trabalha aqui conosco. – Os três cumprimentaram o homem. – Desculpe a demora, Camus, mas como me pediu que a garota também passasse por um exame psiquiátrico achei melhor antecipar as coisas para lhe dar um parecer mais completo.

\- Pare de falar como se estivéssemos diante de um médico de seriado e diga logo como está a moça! – Máscara da Morte falou nervoso, estava mesmo ansioso com o estado da jovem, não sabia o porquê, mas simpatizara muito com ela.

Mesmo querendo se negar a dizer qualquer coisa ao guardião da Quarta Casa, Shaka respondeu:

\- Por incrível que pareça, sofreu ferimentos relativamente leves, mas quebrou três costelas, o que vai fazer com que sinta muita dor pelos próximos dias. Para quem tentou se matar, ela não teve muita sorte. Contudo, há muitos ferimentos pelo corpo dela que nada têm a ver com o acidente e, eles, sinceramente, me preocupam muito mais pelo que podem significar. Doutor Niko também tem suas considerações a tecer. Mas falaremos apenas com o Camus. Nos acompanhe até minha sala.

Os três saíram deixando Milo e Máscara no corredor.

\- "Minha sala", fala como se fosse gente importante, esse projeto de Doctor Rey – Com raiva, o canceriano se sentou e foi seguindo pelo outro e se mantiveram em espera.

Camus se sentou a frente dos dois médicos, estava nervoso, mas tentava demonstrar serenidade.

\- Comecemos pelo senhor, Doutor Niko. – Shaka disse ao se sentar.

\- Fizemos uma série de exames na jovem, inclusive tomografia que vem sendo usada para diagnóstico de esquizofrenia, pois o cérebro doente não funciona como um considerado normal. Também fiz uma entrevista de mais de quarenta minutos com a garota, mesmo atordoada com o acidente ela respondeu a tudo com lucidez e racionalidade. Tem total noção da realidade e possui muita perspicácia. Enfim, tanto pelo exame clínico quanto pelos resultados tomográficos posso atestar, sem qualquer receio, que a jovem, apesar de estar com um quadro de depressão, é absolutamente sã.

O aquariano sentiu o peito se apertar, ali estava um profissional que não tinha qualquer interesse na situação, havia feito uma análise puramente clínica e profissional, não tinha como ele estar enganado, principalmente por estar se valendo de exames complexos. A culpa começava a consumir-lhe, a avó havia insistido tanto...

\- Agradeço por sua avaliação, doutor.

\- Indicarei uma medicação apenas para tratá-la desse estresse pós-traumático. Se me derem licença, senhores, tenho que voltar às minhas atividades.

O médico deixou Camus e Shaka a sós e ao ver o semblante do amigo, o aquariano teve certeza que as coisas piorariam.

\- Não vou lhe poupar, até mesmo por ter certeza de que não quer ser poupado. A senhorita Stonehaven vem sofrendo sessões de tortura, incluindo eletrochoque em voltagens muito acima do recomendável para qualquer tratamento psiquiátrico. Posso até dizer que estou admirado dela realmente não ter enlouquecido. Os pulsos e as laterais da cabeça atrás das orelhas estão queimadas pelas descargas elétricas. Ela também sofre com açoites, as costas estão tão mutiladas que não tem lugar onde não se veja uma cicatriz, além de hematomas de escapamento pelo corpo...

A cada palavra dita por Shaka, Camus sentia o estomago revirar, a náusea era quase incontrolável. A culpa corroía uma a uma as células do seu corpo e o ar ficava mais pesado, o impedindo de respirar, forçando-o a puxar o ar com força.

Conseguiu se controlar, precisava saber de tudo, por mais horrível que fosse:

\- Sinais de violência sexual?

\- Felizmente, não! Ela é virgem e não constatei nenhuma violação retal, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não possa ter sofrido algum tipo de abuso...

\- Como ela está agora?

\- Cansada, a entrevista com o doutor Niko foi longa, além do mais ela acabou de sofrer o acidente sério e com certeza está com dor. Mas pode ir vê-la se quiser, em dois dias ela poderá ter alta.

O aquariano deixou a sala para ir ao quarto onde a jovem estava.

\- Não acredito que teve coragem de fazer isso, Katrina Rovena! Poderia ter morrido! Já te mostrei como é o vale dos suicidas!

\- Eu é que não acredito que ao invés de estar me consolando, esteja me criticando, ótima amiga que você é!

\- Desculpa, Katri, mas é que se eu não tivesse intervindo... E nossa luta?!

\- Que luta, Juliet? Não resta mais nada! Louis não vai assumir o ducado. Logo me mandará de volta para Londres e voltaremos para onde estávamos, você me vendo sofre e eu aguardando o próxima sessão com Jhonson... - As últimas palavra saíram em meio a lágrimas de desespero. - Não vou suportar, Lety...

Tudo que Juliet queria era ter a capacidade de se materializar para poder abraçar a amiga. As duas olharam para porta, alguém havia batido e antes mesmo de receber a resposta entrou.

Juliet ficou encantada com a figura masculina que entrava no quarto. Era o rapaz que atendia no bar, o mesmo que havia socorrido Katrina logo após o acidente. O mais estranho é que ela sentia que ele também podia vê-la, mas agia como se não.

\- Como está se sentindo? - Ele disse se aproximando da cama e sentando na cadeira ao lado.

\- Como se tivesse sido atropelada.

Ele sorriu.

\- Deve mesmo estar muito desesperada para fazer o que fez, não sei se sabe, mas a vida pós-morte não é muito boa para quem causa o próprio fim...

Juliet olhou para amiga com ares de "eu te disse".

\- Bem, digamos que eu tenho um anjo da guarda atento.

\- E linda!

Máscara da morte só percebeu o que disse depois que as palavras já tinham saído de sua boca. Chegou a corar e viu que a jovem ruiva que acompanhava Katrina também havia ficado vermelha.

Katrina o olhava com estranheza, será que ele também podia ver Juliet?!

\- Apenas entrei para ver se estava realmente bem. Logo Camus estará aqui e acredito que vocês têm muito o que conversar.

Ele se levantou e deu um beijo na testa.

\- Fique bem. Você também ruivinha.

Ele piscou para Juliet e deixou o quarto, deixando a ruiva sem saber como reagir.

\- Até depois de morta continua arrasando corações, dona Juliet Shimit! - Katrina ria.

\- Não diga isso, Katrina! Vou indo, acho que deve conversar com o duque sozinha.

\- Sei... Vai é atrás do bartender bonitão!

A amiga lhe mostrou a língua e sumiu.

Mal Juliet deixou o quarto, Camus entrou. Katrina sentiu o coração apertar, não tinha a menor vontade de conversar com ele, muito menos para lhe ouvir que agora estava certo da sua insanidade, que logo ela seria enviada de volta para a tutela de Merlows.

\- Como se sente?

\- Com vontade de voar na sua cara e te socar até a morte, My lord!

Camus arregalou os olhos, não esperava tamanha sinceridade, embora não tivesse como tirar a razão dela.

\- Sei que não há desculpas para meu comportamento, mas quero deixar claro que seu ato de desespero não mudará o fato que não assumirei o título ou a sua tutela. Mas lhe garanto que não voltará para Londres até que eu consiga desmascarar Merlows e deixá-la em completa segurança.

\- Desmascarar Merlows? Mas ele não tinha mais de três laudos que atestavam minha insanidade mental?

O cavaleiro recebia a ironia dela como um tapa em seu ego.

\- Sei que não começamos muito bem, mas uma vez que teremos que manter ao menos uma convivência razoável até que se recupere plenamente e esteja segura em relação à administração de seus bens é importante que tentemos, ao menos, demonstrar cordialidade um para com o outro.

\- Concordo, Vossa Graça! Sei que não estou em condições de discutir, pois preciso de sua ajuda e não quero fazer da nossa convivência um tormento para My Lord!

\- Poderíamos começar com você parando de me chamar de My Lord, não sou duque, acho que deixei isso claro.

\- Títulos de nobreza não são aceitos, my lord, são inatos e hereditários, você é o que é, e eu sei que você é Louis Philip Camus Stonehaven, 20º Duque de Norfolk, a quem, por ordem do reino da Bretanha deve ser chamado de Vossa Graça. Mas falava sobre nossa incomoda convivência forçada e a necessidade de nos adequarmos a ela. O que sugere, Vossa Graça?

\- Não pretende me chamar dessa forma na frente de outras pessoas, pretende?

\- Mas é claro, é um dos atributos de seu título, nada posso fazer a respeito. Mas como já superamos isso, vamos a vossa graciosa ideia.

O cavaleiro rodou os olhos, no fundo merecia o tratamento ferino e não queria deixá-la mais estressada, ela já havia passado por sofrimento suficiente.

\- Preciso que me conte tudo sobre sua internação e as condutas de Merlows desde que assumiu sua tutela. Com isso posso começar a pensar num plano para tirá-lo do cargo de seu tutor.

\- O que Merlows fez comigo é quase insignificante perante o grau de maldade que ele pode atingir. Merlows é líder de um esquema de tráfico de órgãos e nas horas vagas também é um estuprador assassino. Matou Juliet! Como vê, My Lord, Armand tem mais razões que a simples ambição para me manter internada e convencer a todos que sou uma pessoa mentalmente insana.

O aquariano sentiu o sangue gelar, e isso era algo que ele julgava impossível dado seus poderes.

\- Tem certeza de tudo que está dizendo, Katrina? Isso é muito grave!

\- Ainda duvidando de mim...?

\- Passarei suas informações para o sistema de espionagem do Santuário. Ele não terá como escapar e garanto que pagará por cada um de seus crimes e eu juro, ele ou qualquer de seus cumplices não voltaram a te tocar.

\- O que é esse tal de Santuário e o que você realmente faz que possa justificar que se negue a assumir um título quase milenar e sua responsabilidade perante o governo inglês?

Camus contou a ela tudo que era possível, inclusive chegou a lhe mostra como conseguia manipular a temperatura. Ela também lhe contou tudo que já havia descoberto sobre o esquema de Merlows, especialmente o fato de o local onde ela esteve internada ser o centro da organização e como ele era esperto em dar ares de regularidade ao local.

Dali a dois dias ela recebeu alta, como Shaka havia prometido e, a pedido de Camus, o mestre Shion permitiu a estada da jovem na casa de Aquário até que fosse possível que ela voltasse a ter uma vida normal.

CONTINUA...


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

Dizer que a convivência entre Camus e Katrina era amistosa seria exagero, na verdade dizer que eles tinham alguma convivência já seria um exagero. Nas semanas que seguiram a alta dela os dois mal se encontraram, mesmo vivendo na mesma casa. Na primeira semana ele sempre aparecia em seu quarto para lhe dar bom dia, e mais tarde para desejar boa noite. Mas Katrina sentia que fazer aquela visita ridícula lhe era tão sacrificante que certa manhã ela fez questão de dizer-lhe que poderia poupar aos dois daquele incomodo.

Katrina se esforçava para encontrar no aquariano qualquer resquício do seu antigo tutor, mas Camus era apenas frieza e formalidade. Quem sempre lhe fazia companhia eram Rômulo, vulgo Máscara da Morte, e Milo. Os dois cavaleiros era divertidos e agradáveis e a faziam se sentir em casa. Milo tentava fazer Katrina ver além da frieza de Camus, dizendo que com o tempo os dois seriam amigos e ela descobriria o quanto o aquariano também podia ser divertido e ótima companhia. Já MM, como ela gostava de chamar o canceriano, gostava era de fazer a caveira do aquariano, dizendo que ele era mesmo um tremendo de um babaca. Katrina adorava acompanhar a briga dos dois em defesa/ataque do seu anfitrião.

A verdade é que a jovem sabia que era um peso para o cavaleiro. Ele nunca quis ser duque e muito menos babá de uma nobre mimada. Ela o ouviu se referir a ela dessa forma quando lhe pediu que providenciasse alguém para lhe fazer as vezes de dama de companhia. Bem, talvez ele estivesse certo, ela havia sido criada com todo o luxo, cercada por serviçais, mas o que realmente queria era alguém para conversar quando Rômulo e Milo estavam ocupados, o que ocorria com certa frequência. Passou meses trancafiada tendo por companhia apenas o fantasma de sua amiga, será que seria assim tão horrível ela querer uma companhia mais viva?! Além do mais, a ruiva dizia que para ela era difícil permanecer no Santuário, pois ali havia uma forte energia espiritual que parecia bloquear manifestações desse tipo.

Lamentavelmente a jovem que lhe havia sido designada como dama estava doente e há dois dias ela não tinha qualquer companhia, fosse de vivos ou mortos. Estava entediada e triste e se perguntava se apenas não havia mudado de cativeiro. Ela também estava com um problema, naquele dia ela tinha que fazer aplicação de uma esfoliação e cremes cicatrizantes nas costas. Shaka lhe havia indicado o tratamento para cuidar das cicatrizes. Ficou tocada pela sensibilidade dele e o tratamento vinha dando resultado, mas para continuar funcionando ele tinha que ser feito nos dias certos e sem sua dama ela não teria como fazer a aplicação.

Ela sabia que seu anfitrião estava em casa. Ouviu quando ele bateu a porta do quarto. Munindo-se de coragem decidiu ir até ele pedir ajuda.

Camus ouviu alguém bater na porta de seu quarto, estava absorto lendo e ficou surpreso. Só poderia ser ela, pois sabia que ninguém havia adentrado na casa. O que será que ela queria? Há dias não trocavam nem mesmo cumprimentos depois dela ter afirmado que suas visitas diárias eram desagradáveis. Ela era ingrata, isso sim, nem todas as suas tentativas de ser cortês e gentil pareciam agradá-la, o que ela esperava? Que ele fosse como seu pai? Bem, seu pai era mesmo uma pessoa formidável, mas ele era ele é pronto! Além do mais o pai tinha sentimentos paternais pela jovem, uma coisa que ele estava muito longe de sentir.

Deu permissão para que ela entrasse.

\- Boa noite, Vossa Graça!

Ele rodou os olhos impaciente, como detestava que ela se referisse a ele dessa forma, acreditava que ela o fazia apenas para lembrá-lo que se ele tivesse assumido o título ela não teria passado pelo tormento que viveu.

\- O que quer, My Lady?

\- Preciso que me faça um favor. Doutor Shaka me passou um tratamento para as cicatrizes nas minhas costas e como minha dama está doente preciso que faça isso por mim.

\- Por que não me disse que estava sem sua dama?!

\- Vi que ficou incomodado da primeira vez que o fiz que achei melhor não lhe trazer mais esse problema. Pensei que logo ela estaria de volta, mas hoje é o dia do tratamento e ela ainda não se recuperou.

Como a odiava por sempre lhe fazer se sentir como se fosse o vilão daquela história.

\- Não sou nenhum demônio, Katrina, pode vir falar comigo quando quiser ou necessitar. Como está tarde não posso chamar ninguém agora. Vou aplicar o tratamento para você e amanhã providencio uma nova dama.

A jovem entrou definitivamente do quarto enquanto lhe explicava o que ele tinha que fazer. Logo eles perceberam um pequeno inconveniente, Camus pigarreou:

\- Enquanto eu busco a água quente no banheiro você retira a blusa do pijama e deita de bruços...

Ela apenas assentiu e, assim que ele se afastou, se despiu e deitou na cama. Enquanto esperava sentia o coração acelerar, mordeu o lábio ao lembrar que ele estava sem camisa, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom preta, além de ficar lindo com óculo de leitura. Ele tinha um corpo perfeito. Milo e Rômulo eram bonitos também, assim como eram todos os homens daquele lugar, mas ele tinha uma beleza nobre, aristocrática e enervante! Mordeu o lábio dessa vez com força para afastar os pensamentos nem um pouco apropriados, principalmente diante do fato dele não sentir nada além de incomodo com a presença dela.

Ao voltar para o quarto Camus se viu obrigado a respirar fundo e balançar a cabeça buscando não se sentir afetado com a imagem dela deitada semidespida em sua cama. Riu de si mesmo. Teve certa dificuldade em reconhecê-la no dia em lhe abordou no bar de Rodório. Desde que a jovem havia completado 17 anos a avó lhe mandava quase que semanalmente fotos dela. Ele sabia muito bem o que aquela velha alcoviteira queria com aquilo. Teve vontade de gargalhar quando recebeu a primeira foto, Katrina era então uma garota magricela e sem qualquer atrativo, parecia ter 12 e não 17 anos. Se perguntou se avó tinha noção de que ele era dez anos mais velho que a jovem e que com certeza não teria qualquer interesse numa menina.

Mas ele não contava com a metamorfose pela qual ela passaria pelos próximos dois anos. A cada nova foto ele via que a garotinha dava lugar a uma mulher refinada, com curvas perfeitas, ainda que continuasse pequena em altura, mesmo o ano de internação não havia prejudicado a beleza elegante e nobre, ao menos ela não parecia ter perdido peso. Ele sempre preferiu mulheres mais altas e com mais volume, preferencialmente loiras. Mas a morena de cabelos castanhos com reflexos rosados e cachos soltos cortados à altura dos ombros era dona do rosto mais perfeito que ele já tinha visto, rosto que ele teve dificuldade de reconhecer tapado pelo capuz do moletom que usava naquele dia.

Riu de lado ao se lembrar da última foto enviada pela avó. Nela Katrina e, ele acreditava, Juliet, estavam de biquíni. A velha devia estar mesmo desesperada para que ele caísse de amores pela pupila do pai. A lembrança da imagem dela na foto e a visão da jovem deitada fizeram que seu corpo reagisse. Engoliu seco, como se não bastasse a presença dela lhe perturbando a alma pela culpa, agora teria lidar com uma atração que nunca achou que sentiria.

\- Algum problema, My lord?!

\- Não! Estava refazendo os passos do tratamento para não esquecer nada.

Olhou com pesar para as costas marcadas pensando em todo o sofrimento que impingiram à pele delicada. Felizmente o tratamento de fato estava surtindo efeito e as feridas agora se resumiam a linhas quase apagas. Depois de lhe umedecer as costas usando uma toalha com banhada em água quente ele começou a passar o creme esfoliante. Ela sentiu o toque gelado das mãos dele e riu, sentindo cosquinha.

\- Nossa, que mão gelada!

Ele riu com a reação dela.

\- Bom que assim sei que não me pedirá para fazer isso novamente. – Respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

\- Está enganado, My Lord, achei gostoso!

Ela se perguntava de onde tirou dizer aquilo. Sentia o rosto até queimar tamanha era a vergonha. Já Camus sentiu uma forte pressão no baixo ventre com o comentário. Não saberia dizer se ela o fez para provocá-lo ou por não ter a menor noção do quanto aquilo soava sedutor.

Continuo com o tratamento tentando conter a própria excitação, aquilo não era correto. A jovem estava ali apenas para que ele garantisse sua segurança e bem estar até que ela pudesse voltar à sua vida e não para satisfazer os desejos dele, para isso ele tinha a estonteante Amazona de Lebre, não tinha um cavaleiro que não sentisse inveja da sua atual conquista. Tentou se concentrar na imagem da bela loira de olhos verdes, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso.

Foi quando ouviu Katrina gemer sensualmente com seu toque que o último resquício de bom senso o deixou. A virou de frente para ele com certa brusquidão, se colocando sobre ela, com uma perna para cada lado, ao mesmo tempo em quem lhe prendia os braços acima da cabeça, segurando cada um dos pulsos com as mãos.

\- Está tentando me seduzir, My Lady?!

\- Está se sentido seduzido, My Lord?!

Os dois se olhavam com os olhos faiscando. Ele capturou os lábios vermelhos num beijo faminto, sendo correspondido com a mesma intensidade. Puxou o lábio com os dentes, para novamente a invadir com língua, surpreso com o fato da jovem delicada ter um beijo sensual, quase devasso. Dos lábios a boca avançou sobre o pescoço delicado, mordendo e lambendo cada centímetro de pele que alcançava. Da boca da morena saiam apenas gemidos de satisfação o instigando a continuar. Sem lhe soltar os braços ele passou a circular com a língua o bico rijo do seio.

\- Tem certeza que seus dons paranormais não têm nada a ver com bruxaria, Lady Stonehaven?! Pois só isso pode explicar meu súbito desejo por morenas cujos seios nem enchem minha mão - Ele disse antes de tomar um seio com a boca, quase o devorando por inteiro, sugando como se estivesse sedento. Repetiu a carícia ousada no outro seio para depois lamber e mordiscar o ventre delgado e voltar a dar atenção aos seios turgidos de excitação, mas algo dentro dele o fez voltar à razão.

\- Acha que assim irá me convencer a assumir o ducado? Não estou a venda...

Assim que terminou de falar ele saiu de cima dela.

\- Não tente jogar comigo, Katrina! Você não passa de uma fedelha que ainda cheira a leite e acha que pode brincar com um homem num jogo como esse?!

Katrina simplesmente não entendia o que tinha feito. Não tinha a menor intenção de se insinuar para ele quando foi lhe pedir ajuda. Tudo isso era por ter falado que gostou do toque dele? Tudo bem que o havia provocado quando ele perguntou se o estava seduzindo, mas o fez por raiva da reação inesperada e agressiva.

As lágrimas vieram com toda força e ela não conseguia se levantar. Tinha vontade de sumir. Nunca sentiu tanta vergonha e humilhação, nem mesmo no tempo em que esteve internada e tinha que suportar as investidas de Jhonson, uns dos capangas de Merlows.

O choro dela lhe cortava a alma, mas precisava deixar claro a ela que não deveria brincar com ele, que não tentasse coisas tolas para lhe convencer de algo que simplesmente não faria. Estava disposto a ajudá-la, mas faria do seu jeito.

\- Saia daqui! Amanhã vou providenciar para que Máscara da Morte a receba e sua casa. Depois disso não é prudente que permanecemos na mesma casa.

Ela se levantou trêmula pegou a camisa do pijama e colocou diante dos seios, sem ter forças para vestir-se.

\- Odeio você! Tenho nojo de você, quase chego a desejar voltar para San Valentin do que ter que conviver com o senhor! Seu pai deve ter vergonha do filho e eu não quero nem pensar em qual seria a reação da sua avó ao saber que o neto adorado é apenas um pervertido que põe na conta dos outros os desejos que não consegue reprimir por si mesmo.

Com o máximo de dignidade ela saiu do quarto dele altiva e sem derramar nem mais uma lágrima.

Assim que a viu sair ele permitiu que seu cosmo explodisse em fúria pela vergonha e pela raiva, o quarto foi tomado pela neve e por fortes rajadas de vento, mas nada disso acalmava seu coração. Ela já havia sofrido tanto, porque ele teve que fazer aquilo? Ela estava certa, o desejo era dele e simplesmente não conseguiu se controlar. Pelo menos havia pensando no óbvio, ela estaria segura em Câncer. Máscara da Morte nutria por ela sentimento quase fraternais e lhe daria o conforto e a segurança que ela tanto precisava. Com o quarto arruinado pelo acesso de raiva a ele restou apenas dormir no sofá da sala junto com a vergonha e um pedido de desculpas que talvez nunca conseguisse fazer.

\- Parabéns, Vossa Graça – Disse chamando a si pelo irritante pronome de tratamento que ela insistia em usar – Amanhã será o assunto entre as servas...

\- Nem pense em dizer uma única palavra para defender aquele calhorda, ou nunca mais falo com você! - Juliet olhava para amiga com a boca aberta incapaz de dizer uma única palavra.- Odeio ele! Acho que ele e Armand merecem irem juntos governar no inferno!

\- Katri, Lord Norfolk está apenas confuso, não seja injusta comparando ele com Merlows!

\- Confuso?! Juliet! Está defendendo ele! Você é inacreditável não é por menos que caiu na conversa do Merlows...

Juliet olhou para amiga com profunda mágoa. E sem dar tempo para ela se desculpar desapareceu. Podia até entender a raiva da amiga, Camus havia agido como um crápula, mas ela sabia que ele estava sofrendo com a própria atitude, coisa que Merlows seria incapaz de fazer, culpa não fazia parte do dicionário dele. Porém não aceitaria que Katrina descontasse nela sua frustração. Os dois que assumissem logo o que estavam sentindo e deixassem o mundo em paz.

\- Lety! Me perdoa! Não quis dizer isso! Não me deixa sozinha... - Mas a amiga não voltou, o que foi mais uma coisa para ela jogar na conta dele, tinha ganas de matá-lo, mas a lembrança do gosto dos lábios macios e o toque sensual da língua sobre si esmorecia sua determinação, então ela percebia que tudo o que queria era voltar aquele quarto e exigir que ele terminasse o que começou.

Primeiro distraído pela luxúria e depois pela explosão de fúria, Camus não percebeu que, enquanto esteve com Katrina, outra pessoa esteva na casa de Aquário e presenciou o momento de intimidade partilhado pelo casal. Os olhos verdes faiscavam de raiva, não conseguia acreditar que o mesmo homem que havia resistido a ela por meses não conseguiu segurar nem trinta minutos ao lado daquela ensossa. Bem, os dois queriam estar longe um do outro, não?! Ian iria gostar de saber sobre a nova fraqueza do aquariano. Pelo que soube a jovem era uma foragida e estavam pagando uma boa recompensa pelo resgate dela. Seria fácil enganá-los após a cena passional que presenciou, ela fugiria por estar com raiva e ele jamais saberia que ela foi devolvida ao lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Sorrindo deixou a casa antes que o cavaleiro se juntasse ao sofá da sala para a noite mais mal dormida as sua vida.

Chateada com o comportamento de Katrina, Juliet seguiu para a casa de Câncer. Tinha plena noção de que o que estava fazendo era totalmente errado, mas não conseguia se conter, estava fascinada pelo guardião da Quarta Casa. No início ela começou a visitá-lo por perceber que durante o sono ele era visitado por uma verdadeira turba de espíritos vingativos. Ia para protegê-lo dos ataques e também para ajudar aquelas almas em dor. Mas quando numa noite mais quente descobriu sem querer que ele dormia totalmente nu, passou a ir apenas para ficar contemplando o corpo perfeito e o semblante tranquilo de quem finalmente conseguia dormir. Considerava-se uma tonta, será que não tinha noção de havia um verdadeiro abismo entre eles, algo como ele vivo, ela nem tanto... Mas sentia como uma mosca indo para luz, não conseguia voltar à razão.

Estava triste, queria tanto se sentir protegida novamente. Voltar a sentir o toque físico de alguém querido. Mesmo que uma vozinha interna a repreendesse ela não resistiu e se deitou ao lado dele, talvez só ficar ali, olhando o rosto bem feito trouxesse um pouco de conforto. De repente braços fortes a envolveram a colocando de costas e apoiada sobre o peito másculo. Ela tinha certeza que se ainda tivesse órbitas, os olhos lhe teriam saltado tamanho o susto.

\- Sabe, nunca sabemos de onde pode vir nossos inimigos, Atena achou por bem ter um cavaleiro com capacidade de transitar entre este e o seu mundo, por isso consigo torná-la quase tão densa como se estivesse viva.

Ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela lhe causando arrepios.

\- Não deveria estar se aventurando por aqui. Já percebeu que não tenho as melhores companhias.

\- Preciso que alguém me abrace, preciso que me ajude a esquecer tudo que ele fez...

\- Tem dedo podre para homens, ruivinha! Acha que sou tão querido pelos seus companheiros de além-túmulo pelos vários atos de bondade que cometi na vida?!

\- Hoje não quero saber de nada! Quero apenas que me abrace e me deixe sentir um pouco de vida de novo!

Ele abraçou com força e lhe deu um beijo no topo dos fios vermelhos. Ele sabia que torná-la tão material lhe sugava muita energia vital, já se sentia letárgico, mas achou que ela merecia aquele conforto. Assim que se sentiu segura ela simplesmente desapareceu, deixando o canceriano fraco e com uma enorme sensação de vazio.

Camus fez questão de acordar antes que as servas responsáveis pela arrumação de sua casa viessem. Não teria como por as coisas do seu quarto no lugar, mas não queria que vissem que ele havia dormido no sofá. Saiu cedo para os treinos.

Pouco depois Katrina acordou se sentindo ressaqueada apesar de não ter bebido uma gota sequer na noite anterior. Era ressaca moral e, principalmente ressaca do "o que teria sido se ele não tivesse parado". Mesmo querendo odiá-lo pelo comportamento cafajeste e estúpido passou a noite toda sonhando com o beijo luxurioso e a língua maliciosa vagando por todo seu corpo. Ressaca de raiva, isso sim, só não sabia se tinha mais raiva dele ou dela mesma!

Tomou um longo banho e pôs sua roupa de equitação. Saori a havia convidado para cavalgarem, um prazer que ambas compartilhavam. Estava quase saindo do quarto quando viu um bilhete em sua cômoda, provavelmente deixado enquanto tomava banho: "Me encontre no bosque próximo ao antigo coliseu. Quero lhe passar alguns detalhes antes que se mude para Câncer". Queria rasgar o bilhete em mil pedaços e ignorá-lo, mas no fundo sabia que a situação também era difícil para ele e não poderia negar que estava se sacrificando por ela.

Chegou ao local a tempo de vê-lo conversando com dois homens que ela não conhecia, achou estranho que ele tivesse marcado o encontro num local tão isolado, mas ele não gostava de se expor. Foi se aproximando de vagar sem nem saber por que o fazia, mas ao ouvir o nome de Merlows na conversa que ele estava tendo com os desconhecidos ela sentiu o coração quase pular da boca e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore para poder ouvir direito.

\- Entenderam, não? Ela deve ser entregue apenas a este senhor e a mais ninguém, por isso contratei um jato que ira descer na residência oficial do ducado em Sussex, exigência do Duque. Podem ficar com o dinheiro da recompensa para vocês, a mim interessa apenas me livrar da garota.

Seu coração batia tão rápido e forte que ela sentia que ele poderia sair do peito. Tentava conter os soluços. Chegou a morder a mão para evitar que o som do choro a denunciasse. Tinha que sair dali. Mas a quem recorrer?! Nesse momento ela duvidava até mesmo que poderia confiar em Rômulo.

No desespero acabou pisando em falso num galho. Na mesma hora os três homens olharam na sua direção.

\- Peguem-na! Ela não pode nos denunciar!

Passou a correr, mas os dois homens eram muito mais ágeis e logo a alcançaram. Ela sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça, mas segundos antes de perder o sentido viu Camus se aproximar, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ser outra pessoa, e ainda chegou a ouvir, lá no fundo da sua mente o homem dizer, com uma voz que não mais lembrava a do aquariano.

\- Pena que vamos ter que entregar a garota intocada, aquele maldito sabe mesmo escolher suas vadias...

Eram um pouco mais de onze e meia quando Camus retornou à sua casa, Já tinha conversado com Máscara da Morte e Shion sobre a mudança de Katrina para Câncer. Claro que não contou a eles o real motivo da mudança, mas há semanas vinha conversando com Hyoga sobre uma viagem para Sibéria para reforçar o treinamento de alguns jovens que vinha se destacando e achou que a ocasião não poderia ser melhor.

Mesmo não querendo voltar a encará-la, não achava justo que ela saísse de sua casa sem ao menos um pedido de desculpa formal.

Bateu na porta do quarto e não teve resposta. Depois da terceira tentativa ele girou a maçaneta e percebeu que a porta estava destrancada. Não havia nem sinal dela no quarto e a porta do banheiro estava aberta, indicando que ela também não estava ali. Procurou pelo resto da casa e nem sinal dela.

Se lembrou que no dia anterior Atena havia convidado a jovem para cavalgarem juntas. Seguiu para o Salão principal, talvez as duas estivesse lá conversando após o passeio.

\- Lamento, Camus, mas a senhorita Katrina não apareceu para nosso passeio. Pensei que ela estivesse indisposta. - Ouviu Saori dizer ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o coração apertar. Esteve com Milo e Máscara da Morte toda manhã, ela não poderia estar com eles, estava ficando preocupado.

Juliet andava de um lado para o outro da casa de Câncer, ansiosa para que seu guardião chegasse logo. Tentou localizar o cavaleiro, mas a energia espiritual do Santuário a impedia. Na verdade ela conseguia circular apenas por Aquário e Câncer, provavelmente pela mediunidade de Katrina e Rômulo.

Assim que o viu entrar pela casa pulou em seus braços aos prantos, deixando Camus e Milo com os olhos arregalados quanto ao tocar o cavaleiro a jovem se tornou totalmente visível para os dois.

\- Levaram ela! Katrina está em San Valentin! Não sei como, mas está! Merlows está espancando ela como nunca fez antes!

O Canceriano tentou acalmar a jovem enquanto sentia uma forte tontura o dominar, caindo de joelhos no chão.

\- Rômulo!

\- Não se preocupe comigo! O mais importante é ajudarmos Katrina.

\- Você é Juliet!

\- Lord Norfolk! – Fez uma pequena reverência.

\- Precisa me dizer exatamente onde fica esse lugar, Juliet! Milo, vá buscar Mu, vamos precisar de nos teletransportar. Traga o Shaka também!

Milo aquiesceu e saiu correndo de Câncer para localizar Mu e Shaka.

\- Máscara, é melhor que descanse e você, senhorita, agradeço muito a informação, mas não pode ficar aqui, entende o que faz ele ficar assim, não?!

A jovem balançou a cabeça de forma positiva. O coração doía, era horrível saber que fazia mal a ele. Quanto estava para sumir sentiu uma mão forte a segurar. Num instante estava de frente ao cavaleiro de Câncer que a beijou com paixão como se quisesse soprar-lhe toda sua vida. Antes que o beijo terminasse ele estava desmaiado no chão, com Juliet segurando sua mão.

\- Enquanto Milo não retorna vou levá-lo para o quarto. Lamento muito por vocês, Juliet, fariam até um belo casal.

A ruiva sorriu para o aquariano, pela primeira realmente simpatizava com o rapaz, principalmente por ver nele uma real preocupação com sua amiga. Podia sentir a tensão, o pânico quando contou que ela estava novamente em San Valentin e que Merlows a estava espancando sem qualquer piedade. Quando ele retornou, ela já não mais estava ali e, em seu lugar, Milo, Mu E Shaka já trajavam suas armaduras.

\- Tenho apenas que pegar meus documentos e partimos.

Ele também não sabia como Katrina havia indo parar novamente nas mãos de Merlows mesmo estando em um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo. Mas sabia o que tinha que ser feito para que ele não voltasse a ter essa chance e para começar ele tinha se encarar e ser o que era; o 20º Duque de Norfolk.

CONTINUA


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

Os quatro cavaleiros surgiram em meio a um bosque próximo a uma construção antiga.

\- Camus, entendo sua raiva, mas sabe que não podemos chamar excessiva atenção! - Mu disse ao sentir o quão hostil estava o cosmo do aquariano.

O cavaleiro acenou concordando.

\- Quero apenas resgatá-la, não pretendo causar um escândalo maior que o necessário.

\- Até mesmo por saber que assim dificultaria que a justiça seja feita. Não somo justiceiros, Merlows deve ser entregue as autoridades e eu vou cuidar para que tiremos daqui o máximo de informações para que a justiça seja logo feita!

\- Eu vou bater em quem for possível! Amigo que é amigo não separa a briga, entra dando voadora! - Milo olhou para cara de reprovação de Mu - Mas prometo fazer de forma a não nos entregar, uma escarlate ou outra, nada que mate ninguém! Sabe que sempre dou chance aos meus adversários...

\- Eu vou ficar aqui, para assegurar que tudo fique bem! Afinal chega a ser injusto quatro cavaleiros de ouro contra reles mortais. - Disse Shaka se pondo na posição de lótus para meditar.

\- A Barbie sempre com mania de grandeza! Esquece que ele também é mortal! Veio para fazer nada! - Milo cochichou com Mu, fazendo o ariando rodar os olhos embora tivesse rindo por dentro.

 **Momentos antes...**

Era a terceira ou quarta vez que seu corpo era lançado ao chão. Os lábios sangravam pelos fortes tapas no rosto. Mas a jovem não reagia a nada, apenas se deixava bater com a sincera esperança que dessa vez ela não suportasse.

\- Quase tenho pena de você! Acreditar que tinha para onde correr, que o filho de Nicholas lhe estenderia a mão! Tudo que ele queria era se livra de você, sua idiota! Gosto desse cara, ele consegue ganhar de mim, a fez acreditar que estava segura... Ele também deve ser melhor ator, pois até conseguiu fingir desejo por você! Me conta, o beijo que ele te deu ontem deve ter te deixado toda molhada, não é?! - Voltou a lhe bater no rosto - Você é uma vadia exigente, nunca deu essa alegria para Jhonson quando ele te toca.

Pela primeira vez desde que ele começou a espancá-la lágrimas brotaram nos olhos castanhos. Nenhum tapa era maior que a dor da decepção!

\- Se apaixonou por ele, foi?! - Armand gargalhou - Logo você que sempre alertou Juliet dos ricos de confiar num rostinho bonito... Ai, Katrina, você me dá asco. Mas tem alguém aqui que está com muita saudade de você! Alguém que realmente acha que tem algo apreciável. Fez muito mal de ter fugido, tolinha, dias em paradeiro desconhecido... Como posso eu continuar a garantir sua inocência?... Jhonson ansiou tanto por esse dia, não é justo que deixemos ele esperando mais!

A jogou no chão mais uma vez e saiu do quarto que tinha apenas uma maca hospitalar com cintos e pulseiras para prender os pacientes. O loiro deixou o hospital psiquiátrico que havia sido fundando por Nicholas a pedido de Katrina, riu ao pensar que a estúpida havia criado seu próprio cativeiro. Acabou indo embora antes da invasão dos dourados se safando da punição certa. Já Katrina acreditava que a ela restava apenas esperar pela vinda de Jhonson para lhe levar a última coisa que ainda não havia perdido.

Ela ficou ali sem mover nem mesmo um dedo. Pedindo que morresse antes que Jhonson chegasse, implorando para que se alguma entidade pudesse intervir o fizesse apenas para lhe ceifar a vida antes do inevitável, pois não tinha mais de onde tirar forças para continuar a viver. Pedia apenas que sua última memória não fosse a daquele ser asqueroso a rasgando no meio.

Minutos intermináveis e ele entrou no quarto, ela sabia mais pelo cheiro que pelo barulho. Nada no mundo era capaz de definir aquele cheiro podre que sempre lhe causava náusea e que hoje nem mesmo essa reação era capaz de tirar dela.

Ele a pegou pelo pulso e a jogou sobre a maca lhe arrancando as roupas sem qualquer protesto vindo dela. Logo ela estava nua sentindo toda a aspereza das mãos em sua pele, mas o que mais a magoava era se lembrar da suavidade do toque de Camus.

E quando tudo que ela mais desejava fosse ao menos perder os sentidos um frio glacial tomou conta do lugar. Viu a porta do quarto ser lançada longe e nela surgir um homem vestido numa armadura dourada e rodeado por uma luz branca que a impedia de lhe ver o rosto, mas quando ele falou, ela não teve a menor dúvida de quem se tratava.

\- Setenta e cinco por cento do corpo humano é feito de água e isso vale para o sangue que correr nas suas veias...

Jhonson olhava horrorizado para figura que havia adentrado ao quarto. O medo só não foi maior que a dor ao sentir sua ereção queimar por dentro como se estivesse sendo congelada.

\- Só mesmo um porco para ter desejo no sofrimento de uma mulher, não vale nem a pena perder meu tempo com uma criatura tão baixa!

O capanga de Merlows soltou um grito ensurdecedor ao ver suas partes íntimas serem reduzidas a nada ao levar um chute do homem vestido na armadura dourada. Em seguida caiu morto do chão devido ao impacto de sua cabeça com a parede atrás de si.

Katrian olhava para cena chocada! Não entendia o que ele estava fazendo ali depois dele mesmo a ter devolvido para seu algoz. Se afastou imediatamente quando ele se aproximou retirando uma capa que estava presa às costas da armadura. Toda letargia que vinha sentindo se transformou em ódio ao vê-lo ali tentando bancar o herói de romance feminino.

Camus sentiu o olhar de horror que Katrina lhe lançava e não conseguia compreender sua reação. Quanto mais ele se aproximava dela, mais ela se movia para longe na maca.

\- Não sei o que pretende com esse teatro, mas a mim não engana mais, sabe que eu sei de tudo.

O aquariano não conteve a surpresa, do que ela estava falando?

\- Katrina, por Deus, não tenho a mínima ideia do que está falando. Precisamos ir, não posso explicar isso para as autoridades se pretendo assumir o ducado.

\- Não vou com você a lugar nenhum! - Ela gritou.

\- Katrina, o que mais você quer?! Estou aqui para salvá-la, digo que vou assumir essa porcaria de ducado e o que recebo é chilique de uma Lady mimada que não quer encarar a besteira que fez ao deixar o Santuário apenas por estar magoada com o que houve entre nós!

\- Chilique?! Mimada! Como assim eu fugi?! Como é sórdido! Você mesmo me entregou para que me trouxessem de volta para cá! Eu é que não entendo o que pretende com esse circo!

Naquele momento Camus compreendeu tudo! Não sabia como, mas, Ian Guston, o ex-cavaleiro de Taça ainda tinha suas influências dentro do Santuário e até mesmo conseguia entrar nas áreas mais desguarnecidas. Lamentava muito não ter acabado com a vida do miserável quando descobriu que vendia informações do Santuário. Mas o infeliz tinha a capacidade de se fazer passar por qualquer pessoa e assim conseguiu fugir.

Novamente tentou se aproximar da jovem, mas ela voltou a se afastar quase caindo da maca.

\- Katrina, me escute, sei que tudo o que eu disser vai parecer mentira, pois tenho certeza que viu exatamente o que viu. Mas não era eu naquele encontro, tenho mais de 200 testemunhas que passei a manhã toda na área de treinamento. Existe um ex-cavaleiro que tem como habilidade a capacidade de se fazer passar por qualquer pessoa. Foi ele que você viu e não a mim, ele me odeia por ter descoberto que ele vendia informações do Santuário para organizações criminosas.

Para Camus estava sendo muito difícil ter aquela conversa com uma garota que estava tão assustada que nem ao menos se dava conta de que estava inteiramente nua, machucada e precisando de ser vista por um médico imediatamente. Mas com ela naquele estado emocional ele não poderia simplesmente pegá-la a força, isso apenas aumentaria seu pânico. Já havia pedido por meio do cosmo que Shaka produzisse alguma ilusão para manter a polícia longe por mais algum tempo.

\- Acha que vou acreditar nisso? Como esse homem poderia saber o que aconteceu ontem! Merlows me jogou na cara o nojo que teve ao me beijar! Como ele saberia disso?

\- Não tenho nojo de você! Tenho vergonha do fiz ontem! Foi baixo, foi mesquinho! Mas realmente tive e ainda tenho muita vontade de te beijar! - Disse nervoso, voltando a sentir remorso pelo comportamento no dia anterior, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia alarmado. Alguém havia entrado em Aquário e dado informações a Ian sobre o que aconteceu entre ele a Katrina. Aquilo era muito grave! Ou se tratava de alguma serva agindo como espiã, ou, pior, alguém que para ele o cosmo não era considerado hostil, o que indicava que essa pessoa lhe era de alguma forma próxima.

A jovem sentiu o pulso acelerar com a confissão, ao mesmo tempo se sentia ridícula por estar dando qualquer crédito à história absurda que ele estava contando.

\- Então, se não me entregou, como soube onde eu estava?

\- Juliet!

Ela o olhou incrédula e ele teve ganas de sacudi-la, por que era tão difícil fazê-la ver o óbvio?!

\- Verá que ela vai confirmar toda minha história...

\- Não conseguiria mentir para ela... - Disse com a voz franca, quase como se falasse para si mesma - Ela pode ler seus pensamentos, pode sondar sua alma...

\- Sabe que não estou mentindo, Katy, vamos embora daqui... – Ele disse com suavidade voltando a se aproximar.

Ela se lembrou que antes de desmaiar pela pancada levada ainda no Santuário teve certeza que o terceiro homem ali não era Camus, mas, ao chegar em San Valentin, acreditou que aquilo era uma peça sendo pregada pelo seu cérebro desesperado que ainda tentava se agarrar a um último fio de esperança. Foi então que o choro veio, e com uma intensidade que deixou Camus aturdido. Ela soluçava e tremia dos pés a cabeça, numa mistura de alívio e horror por tudo que havia acontecido.

Finalmente permitiu que ele se aproximasse. Ele a cobriu com a capa e a colocou no colo, beijando-lhe a testa. Ela se aconchegou no peito largo, chorando baixinho com a cabeça apoiada na curva do pescoço do cavaleiro.

\- Acabou, Katy, nunca mais vai voltar a este lugar...

Ela se segurou com mais firmeza nele.

\- Fica lindo nessa armadura, Vossa Graça.

Ao terminar de falar ela perdeu os sentidos, ele sabia que o impacto emocional havia sido exaustivo, mas ela ficaria bem, e ele, bem, ele não conseguia conter o sorriso malicioso, também achava que ficava muito bem trajado com armadura de ouro de Aquário.

Os empregados do Castelo de Arundel simplesmente não sabiam como agir. Mal o atual duque, Armand Merlows, havia deixado o local, que ficava apenas a vinte minutos de San Valentin, tendo lhes avisado que Katrina havia sido encontrada e já estava novamente sobre cuidados médicos, a casa foi invadida por quatro homens sendo que um deles carregava a jovem Lady nos braços e afirmava ser ele o verdadeiro herdeiro do ducado, pois era filho de Nicholas.

Não era difícil reconhecer a semelhança física entre o antigo duque o rapaz que agia quase de maneira possessiva em relação a Katrina, não permitiu que ninguém se aproximasse dela, exigindo que lhe fossem indicadas suas acomodações para que fosse avaliada pelo médico que estava em sua companhia. Mas apesar da semelhança eles não tinham qualquer garantia de que aquele homem dizia a verdade e ficaram em dúvida entre comunicar Merlows ou chamar as autoridades. Apesar da desconfiança seguiram as ordens, pois sentiam um grande alívio ao ver a jovem que era muito querida por todos.

Milo e Mu permaneceram no Hall até que o mordomo lhes indicou uma sala onde poderiam esperar. Imediatamente os dois foram servidos com um lanche completo, enquanto algumas empregadas ficavam cochichando sobre a beleza dos rapazes.

Camus e Shaka foram acompanhados pela governanta que logo lhe indicou o quarto de Katrina.

\- Agradeço sua atenção, senhora...

\- McClean, Vossa Graça – A senhora respondeu com uma reverência.

\- Peço que nos deixe para que o doutor possa avaliá-la.

\- Mas, Vossa Graça, Katrina está coberta apenas por esse pano! Não posso permitir que dois homens fiquem sozinhos com ela, isso não é correto!

\- Senhora McClean, este senhor é um médico e eu sou o futuro marido de My Lady, lhe garanto que ela ficará bem e que não há qualquer razão para preocupações, com a sua licença... – Assim que entrou no quarto colocou a jovem na cama e sem dar chance para uma contra argumentação, o cavaleiro fechou a porta do quarto na cara da pobre senhora.

\- Prestou atenção no que disse para aquela senhora? – Shaka perguntou enquanto aplicava seu cosmo sobre as feridas da jovem.

\- Que Katrina não corria risco conosco?

\- "Sou o futuro marido de My Lady"...

Camus suspirou. Claro que as pessoas estranhariam a decisão dele, mas era a coisa mais sensata a fazer.

\- Sei que parece estranho, Shaka, mas o casamento antecipa os direitos de Katrina sobre sua herança, mesmo que algo me aconteça, Merlows não voltaria ao papel de tutor, minha avó é a herdeira dela antes de dele e, se tivermos um filho, teremos também um novo duque. Não sei quanto tempos as investigações e um provável julgamento possam demorar. Não se trata de um casamento convencional, quando qualquer das condições ocorrer, um menino, ou o julgamento final de Merlows, nos divorciaremos e poderemos seguir com nossas vidas.

\- Acha que ela vá concordar com isso?

\- Shaka, mesmo hoje, apesar do romântico casamento do Príncipe Willian, quase todos os casamentos nobres envolve algum tipo de conveniência. Katrina pertence a esse mundo, sei que ela é inteligente o suficiente para saber que a solução que apresento é definitiva e segura sobre todos os ângulos...

\- Principalmente no emocional...

Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha em sinal de questionamento.

\- Não considerou que ela pode ser apaixonar por você? E que, quem sabe, você possa se apaixonar por ela e um dos dois não ser correspondido apesar de partilharem a cama?

O aquariano rodou os olhos. Sabia que esse risco existia, mas os dois teriam que ser racionais e compreender que a situação, como se provava a cada instante, tinha que ser definitivamente solucionada, sendo um cavaleiro ele não tinha como garantir a Katrina que estaria vivo até que tudo se resolvesse, o casamento ao menos dispensaria a tutela o que dificultaria qualquer tentativa de Merlows se apossar da fortuna, Katrina poderia fazer um testamento o excluindo como herdeiro agora que teria a capacidade civil exigida.

\- Não haverá espaço para romance nesse casamento, Shaka, sei que Katrina compreenderá a necessidade de assim agirmos.

\- Que seja! Bem, ela está ótima, as feridas foram apenas superficiais, e já foram cicatrizadas com a aplicação do cosmo. Deixe que ela descanse e acorde naturalmente. Sugiro que fique com ela, não é bom que ela acorde sozinha.

\- Farei isso, depois Milo e eu seguiremos para Londres. Tenho que me apresentar à rainha além de conseguir uma licença para dispensar os proclamas. Quero que estejamos casados amanhã antes de regressarmos ao Santuário.

Shaka apenas concordou e deixou o quarto indo ao encontro de Milo e Mu que já estavam estufados de tanto comer.

Enquanto Katrina dormia, Camus foi até o quarto de banho e encheu a banheira. Preparou um banho relaxante para que ela pudesse se refazer. Esperava que ela reagisse bem à sua proposta mesmo que a convivência entre eles beirasse a guerra santa. Quando o banho estava pronto ele voltou para o quarto.

\- Como conseguiu me trazer até aqui?

Ele sorriu para ela.

\- Sou o dono dessa casa, não? - Disse com um jeito malandro que a encheu de calor.

\- Verdade! Espero que me deixe morar aqui. Simplesmente amo esse lugar, passei minha vida toda aqui... - Disse com um sorriso tímido.

\- Essa é a sua casa, Katrina, e continuará sendo, afinal, essa é a residência oficial da duquesa do Norfolk, não?

\- Sim, mas, escute, Louis, não tem como renunciar ao título, muito menos em favor de uma mulher, poderia fazê-lo apenas em favor de um filho. Se eu pudesse assumir o título, meu pai o teria feito...

\- Sei disso, Katrina! Mas ainda assim pode ser a duquesa, não?...

\- Somente se... Não pode estar pensando nessa insanidade! Nós dois... Nem ao menos nos suportamos! Mal nos conhecemos!

Katrina começou a se levantar quando percebeu que ainda estava nua e coberta apenas pela capa que ele havia colocado sobre ela ainda em San Valentin. No mesmo instante recuou, se cobrindo ainda mais, sentindo a pele do rosto corar. Apesar do desconforto dela, ele se sentou na cama, causando uma aproximação, a envolveu pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo lascivo, permitindo que a mão vagasse pelo corpo pequeno por cima do tecido enquanto aprofundava o contanto entre os lábios. Logo a jovem o envolvia pelo pescoço aprofundando o beijo e fazendo com que ambos gemessem de antecipação. Entre os beijos e um sorriso cínico o aquariano conseguiu falar

\- Esse definitivamente não o comportamento de duas pessoas que não se suportam... – Terminou o beijo dando uma leve mordia no lábio inchado da garota - Sei que não somos o casal mais compatível do mundo, mas não somos indiferentes ou mesmo avessos à proximidade. Sabe que esse casamento apenas te traria benefícios, se tivermos um menino então...

Ele lhe deu um beijo suave nas mãos antes de se levantar, ainda a fitando com intensidade.

\- Me sinto no século XIX...

\- E eu vivo como se estivesse em 400 antes de Cristo!

Os dois gargalharam.

\- Até que pode dar certo então...

\- Ficaremos casados até que Merlows seja julgado e condenado ou até que tenhamos um menino.

Aquilo foi como um banho de água fria em toda a excitação que a jovem vinha sentindo pelo beijo ardente que haviam trocado. Ela não pensou nem por um momento que a proposta seria, como se poderia definir, temporária?! Mas era óbvio que ele só podia propor algo assim, no fundo estava ansioso para se ver livre de toda aquela confusão, e, ao final, ela também não queria aquele casamento, não é mesmo? Estava apenas garantindo sua segurança e a perpetuação do título em sua família, não era? Com uma falsa dignidade voltou a sorrir:

\- Então que venha logo um menino, ou teremos que ficar tentando!

A mera insinuação às tentativas fez o sangue do cavaleiro ferver, não seria nenhum sacrifício realiza-las. Foi quando a pegou no calo arrancando um gritinho agudo da jovem.

\- Seu banho está esfriando. E eu tenho que ir a Londres para me apresentar oficialmente.

A levou até o quarto de banho e sem qualquer cerimônia tirou a capa que a envolvia a colocou na banheira lhe dando beijo suave nos lábios antes de deixá-la para curtir aquele momento em que lhe era devolvido tudo, a exceção, quem sabe, do coração.

CONTINUA


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

Enquanto Camus se apresentava oficialmente perante a rainha, Milo, que era advogado e estava atuando como representante do aquariano, foi até as autoridades competentes para conseguir a licença especial para que o juiz de Sussex realizasse o casamento ainda na manhã seguinte.

Camus ficou surpreso ao perceber que a rainha não estranhou o seu súbito aparecimento e ele desconfiava que a avó tinha algo a ver com isso. Mesmo respeitando sua decisão em não assumir o título, Lady Margaret sempre atuou nos bastidores para quando o jovem viesse a assumir suas responsabilidades. Ao final da entrevista a rainha desejou ao cavaleiro felicidades na união o Katrina e lhe informou que Armand Merlows já vinha sendo investigado, pois Margaret havia entrado com uma ação em favor de Katrina buscando provar que a jovem não sofria de problemas mentais.

Milo estava munido dos atestados médicos conseguidos com o psiquiatra do Santuário para provar que a jovem tinha condições de contrair matrimônio. Também os juntou no processo movido pela avó de Camus, conseguindo autorização tanto administrativa quanto judicial para o casamento.

Naquela mesma tarde Merlows foi informado que não era mais o Duque ao ser impedido de entrar na mansão ducal em Mayfair, bairro tradicional da nobreza em Londres:

\- Como assim apareceu outro herdeiro?! Não existe outro Duque de Norfolk...

\- Sabe perfeitamente que essa não é a verdade, Merlows! – O loiro olhou na direção de quem falava, surpreso por estar diante do homem que ainda naquela manhã havia entrado com contato com ele informando que estava lhe devolvendo a guarda de Katrina.

\- Você! Como?!

Camus se aproximou perigosamente do outro homem que não se amedrontou com aproximação.

\- Foi muito esperto em provocar aquele incêndio, mas não seja tolo, muitas provas contra você já haviam sido colhidas antes que San Valentin virasse cinzas... Seus cúmplices te contaram como aquele porco do seu capanga, Jhonson, morreu?!

Merlows sentiu o ar em volta de si gelar e pela primeira vez o rosto cínico demonstrou pânico.

\- O que é você?

Camus apenas sorriu de lado.

\- Sou Louis Philip Camus Stonehaven, o 20º Duque de Norfolk e exijo que não volte a colocar nem mesmo um único pé nas minhas propriedades. De tudo isso lamento apenas que não possa lhe dar o mesmo castigo que dei ao Jhonson por ousar tocar na minha duquesa! Mas saiba, se mesmo com todas as evidências de seus crimes você se safar, ou se tentar fugir, creia, eu posso te achar em qualquer buraco de ratazana que venha a se enfiar! Vou te congelar por dentro e te espatifar como se fosse louça barata – Enquanto dava seu último recado Camus aumentou o frio em volta do ex-nobre que tremia dos pés a cabeça tanto pelo frio quanto pelo pavor!

\- Me devolveu aquela maldita apenas para armar uma armadilha... – Disse trêmulo.

O cavaleiro achou melhor que Armand acreditasse naquela visão das coisas, não seria nada bom que ele soubesse que Katrina havia sido sequestrada por um inimigo.

Foi quando o loiro caiu de joelhos sentindo uma dor alucinante, como se tivesse sofrido uma forte picada de um animal peçonhento.

\- Já ouviu o que, Vossa Graça, disse! – Falou Milo com o sorriso jocoso fazendo Camus rodar os olhos com o tratamento cerimonioso. – Sou advogado do Duque e já estou com a ordem judicial que o impede de entrar em qualquer propriedade ducal, suas coisas foram devidamente embaladas e enviadas para seu endereço anterior.

Merlows tinha certeza que a dor que sentia tenha a ver com um rápido movimento que o tal advogado havia feito antes de se aproximar.

\- Vocês são aberrações! - Gritou.

Os dois cavaleiros apenas sorriram um para o outro em cumplicidade.

Milo empurrou o homem abaixo pelas escadarias da entrada da mansão. Depois o pegou pelo colarinho.

\- Aberração e estuprar e matar uma jovem de 17 anos, aberração é estripar pessoas para venda ilícita de órgãos! Vá antes que mostremos realmente o que somos capazes e acredite, podemos disfarçar as provas dos nos atos de justiça com muito mais eficiência que você!

Apavorado o homem saiu de lá mais rápido que o vento.

\- Nossa! Ele quase atingiu a velocidade da luz! Tem até potencial esse idiota! – Milo disse em tom de brincadeira.

\- Gostei do seu toque , Escorpião, ele vai lembrar da sua escarlate por uns três dias...

Milo sorriu para o amigo.

\- Lamento apenas não ter dado outra na bunda dele quando saiu correndo!

Camus riu de forma contida e os dois entraram na mansão. Duas horas mais tarde já estavam de volta ao Castelo de Arundel na companhia de Lady Margaret que mal cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Havia conseguido tudo o que queria, a liberdade de Katrina, que o neto assumisse o ducado e, principalmente, que os dois se casassem, agora tinha apenas que fazê-los ver o óbvio, que haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

A manhã seguinte foi de grande movimentação no castelo em Sussex. Ainda que não se trata-se de uma grande festa, o casamento seria seguido de uma pequena recepção em que estariam presentes os parentes mais próximos do casal e também alguns cavaleiros, além dos que já estavam na mansão ducal no dia anterior. Máscara da Morte, Shura e Aioria também vieram acompanhar a cerimônia.

Lady Margaret e a Senhora McClean, junto a algumas empregadas, cuidaram da preparação de Katrina, que vestia um tubinho branco tomara que caia, que ia até a altura dos joelhos. Peep Toe branco nos pés. Os cabelos foram presos num coque elegante, ornado com orquídeas amarelas da estufa que pertencera ao pai da jovem. Já o noivo vestiu-se com um terno simples azul marinho, camisa branca e gravata prateada, na lapela usou a mesma flor que a noiva usava nos cabelos e no buquê. Devido a formalidade do evento ele também prendeu os cabelos num coque que deixou a noiva encantada.

Faltando meia hora para o horário marcado para a cerimônia a jovem foi deixada sozinha sendo absolutamente proíbida de sair do quarto, pois o noivo não deveria vê-la. Riu do cuidado. Como um casamento provisório e sem que houvesse ao menos empatia entre os nubentes poderia ser mais azarado pelo simples fato do noivo ver a noiva antes da hora?! Ela percebia a atração sexual que havia entre ela e Camus, mas sabia que essa sensualidade não encobria o fato de que ele estava sendo forçado assumir um título e uma esposa que não queria.

Sentia o coração se apertar em angustia, como estaria dali a um ano, dois, compartilhando a cama com ele, sentindo seus beijos, suas carícias e, junto a isso, sua indiferença emocional?! Mais uma vez tinha a nítida sensação que estava apenas mudando de prisão.

\- Não se angustie tanto, querida!

\- Mãe!

Katrina mal acreditou ao ouvir aquela voz, os olhos se inundaram no mesmo instante. A bela mulher, que era muito parecida com a jovem, apesar do cabelos lisos e completamente rosados emanava um brilho reconfortante, trazendo uma enorme sensação de paz.

\- Não deixaria de estar com você num dia tão especial, seu pai e Nicholas também tiveram permissão para vir...

\- Isso não vai dar certo, a senhora sabe! – As lágrimas corriam livremente misturando a emoção da felicidade com a do receio.

\- Katrina, esse casamento será o que você e Louis decidirem fazer dele! Lembre-se do que Margaret disse, seja inteligente, pode ter dele tudo o que quiser! Dê uma chance a vocês dois. Mas hoje quero apenas te ver. Está tão bonita, querida! Seja forte, tudo vai dar certo, me sinto realizada por ter tido a chance de estar aqui com você hoje.

A entidade etérea se aproximou da filha e a jovem quase sentiu seu abraço caloroso, fazendo com que chegasse a soluçar. Ficaram um pouco em silêncio até que Katrina conseguiu falar:

\- Sou grata também, mamãe! – Pela primeira vez ela sorria verdadeiramente.

\- Estaremos os três na cerimônia, poderá nos ver e contar com nosso carinho nesse momento. Fique bem, meu amor!

No momento em que a mãe desapareceu a garota ouviu batidas na porta, sem nem mesmo esperar pela identificação autorizou a entrada; era Rômulo.

\- Nossa, mas como a Elsa é sortuda! Está belíssima, ragazza!

Katrina sorriu com vontade, quase chegando a rir.

\- Obrigada. Louis me contou como foi importante sua intervenção junto a Juliet para que descobrissem onde eu estava, nunca vou conseguir agradecer o suficiente a vocês dois por isso!

\- Não há o que agradecer, Katri! Mas é justamente por Juliet que estou aqui. Pedi também para que Charles suba.

O coração da morena se apertou, mesmo sabendo que esse dia fatalmente chegaria, não se sentia capaz de ficar sem a presença constante da amiga.

\- Sei o que vai acontecer... Sempre chega esse momento! Ela já não pertence a essa realidade... – Novamente a jovem não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

\- Lamento ter de certa forma antecipado essa despedida...

\- Não lamente! Bom saber que o coração dela voltou a se abrir. Sinto tanto por vocês...

O canceriano achou melhor não falar nada. Nunca imaginou sentir tanta dor por algo que nem mesmo aconteceu. Não houve ele e Juliet, mas a dor pela perda era ainda mais tão intensa que a de anos atrás em Argard. Ouviram batidas na porta, era Charles, o mordomo e pai de Juliet.

\- Estou muito fraco pelas constantes materializações. Mas Shaka e Mu me deram uma dose extra de cosmo para que eu permita essa última manifestação. Poderão fazer o que não foi possível antes, hoje poderão dar-lhe o abraço de despedida!

Em segundos a jovem ruiva surgiu e a emoção foi irrefreável. Em lágrimas os três se abraçaram e ali ficaram pelo tempo que foi possível.

\- Ai minha, querida, minha filha linda! Juliet, você cresceu, como é isso é possível?! Também está mais madura, é como se tivesse envelhecido normalmente, me sinto diante de uma mulher e não da adolescente que enterrei quase dois anos!

\- Ah, papai, eu sinto tanto pela dor que te causei! Nunca imaginei...

\- Não diga nada, querida! Sofremos todos e eu sei que a justiça será feita! O que me importa é que você fique bem aonde quer que vá agora, esse é meu desejo de pai!

Katrina se afastou por um momento para que pai e filha pudessem se abraçar e aproveitarem os últimos momentos que teriam juntos.

\- Nunca vou achar palavras suficientes para definir o que está fazendo por nós hoje, não sei como um homem capaz de sacrificar-se como está fazendo agora pode ter o nome de Mascara da Morte... – Katrina se aproximou do cavaleiro falando baixo para não atrapalhar Juliet e Charles.

\- Acredite, fiz muito por merecer meu título! - O homem, que tinha o rosto tão marcado de lágrimas como todos ali não quis estender aquela conversa, nunca havia sentindo tanta culpa pelo passado nefasto.

Katrina secou suas lágrimas e o abraçou com carinho desejando que um dia ele conseguisse se livrar dos fantasmas reais e psicológicos que tanto o perseguiam.

Charles de aproximou e agradeceu quase em reverência pelo que Máscara da Morte havia feito por ele e pela filha. Depois deu um abraço em Katrina a felicitando antecipadamente pelas bodas e, em lágrimas de alegria e saudade deixou o quarto.

\- Bem, meninas, encontro vocês lá em baixo, não estará material durante o casamento, mas poderá assistir à cerimônia de fuzilamento do aquariano... – Rômulo tentou de todas as formas recobrar o controle sobre si, voltando a falar com sua ironia constante.

\- Eu que estou indo para o cadafalso! – Katrina protestou rindo.

\- Vocês têm mais cinco minutos! Aproveitem!

O cavaleiro percebeu o olhar triste de Juliet sobre si, sabia que estava lhe dando a impressão de indiferença ao afastamento dela.

\- Teremos a nossa despedida, ruivinha, mas já será no seu mundo, onde não ficarei fraco pelos beijos que te darei! Vou acompanha-la depois da cerimônia, quando meu corpo puder ficar um pouco em repouso, ainda não está livre de mim... – Disse jocoso deixando a jovem com um sorriso aberto e bobo nos lábios.

Assim que o canceriano as deixou, as duas se olharam e palavras não foram necessárias, a duas sabiam muito bem o que estava no coração e na mente uma da outra. Num prato impossível de ser contido as duas se abraçaram fortemente e assim ficaram até que a ruiva deixar os braços da Katrina vazios.

\- Sua cara tá horrível! Até parece que não ama seu noivo e está sendo praticamente obrigada a este casamento...

\- Ai, Lety, isso é coisa que se diga! – Katrina ria com a brincadeira da amiga que poderia continuar a ver apenas por ter as faculdades mediúnicas necessárias.

\- Mas olha como já está bem melhor! Só dá um retoquinho na maquiagem e aquele homem perfeito ficará aos seus pés!

\- Até parece... Você não viu a loira maravilhosa que eu vi um dia tentando arrancar a língua dele da boca! – Juliet riu da cara de nojo que a amiga fez.

\- Acredite, ele nem lembra que ela existe! Só tem olhos para você... Sabe que eu posso ver os sentimentos dele...

\- Desejo não é amor!

\- Mas é o começo! Katrina Rovena, essa é última vez que vou poder puxar sua orelha! Não faça desse casamento uma tragédia grega!

Em resposta Katrina apenas mostrou a língua para amiga, as duas riram enquanto a morena se recolocava apresentável. Logo Lady Margaret bateu a porta, a jovem respirou fundo, não tinha mais como voltar atrás e com um sorriso ainda não muito firme seguiu com a anciã para o local da celebração.

Foi Charles que levou Katrina ao altar, sentindo-se muito orgulhoso pelo pedido da jovem para fazê-lo. As poucas pessoas presentes acompanhavam a cerimônia com o forte desejo de que o casal fosse feliz apesar das circunstâncias que levaram àquela união.

Camus sentia as mãos geladas da jovem que suava frio. Com suavidade ele apertou a mão trêmula tentando passar confiança e conforto a ela. Ao sentir o aperto afetuoso a jovem lhe deu um sorriso e ele a olhou com cumplicidade.

No momento do beijo ele não se ateve ao protocolo e a beijou efusivamente e ela, mesmo tímida e assustada com a clara demonstração de desejo na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, correspondeu, levando o público aos aplausos e gritos de "viva os noivo".

No coquetel que se seguiu à celebração, o aquariano não saiu do lado da jovem nem por um momento, circulavam de mãos dadas ou mesmo abraçados e até chegaram a valsar! Faziam tudo em meio a sorrisos e beijos, levando ao rosto de Lady Margaret o sorriso do triunfo. Ela sabia que o neto iria relutar, que logo voltaria a vestir sua máscara de frieza, mas ele não conseguiria lutar por muito tempo contra a pequena chama de amor começava a brilhar naquele coração que muitos acreditavam ser uma pedra intocável de gelo. Bastava ver a intimidade e verdade na relação dele com os amigos que estavam presentes para ver que Camus era apenas uma fachada de indiferença escondendo um homem terno, amoroso e leal. A ela restava apenas desejar que Karina fosse inteligente o suficiente para ver além da fachada.

Logo após o coquetel, Camus, Katrina e os demais cavaleiros partiram para o Santuário. Não se valeram dos poderes telecinéticos de Mu, pois teriam que levar a bagagem da jovem. Enquanto Merlows não tivesse ao menos sua prisão temporária decretada, Camus não queria que a jovem ficasse na Inglaterra sem que ele estivesse com ela. Katrina percebeu que viajavam numa velocidade descomunal, mas lhe foi explicado que os meios de transporte do Santuário tinham uma tecnologia lemuriana para que fossem mais velozes que o normal. Dessa forma em meia hora estariam no Santuário e nesse meio tempo Rômulo dormiu.

\- Não te disse que eu vinha!

Juliet se assustou, estava distraída de frente ao lago que existia da propriedade ducal, olhando já com saudade para o local em que havia crescido e vivido tantas aventuras infantis com Katrina. Mesmo tendo vivido pouco, viveu plenamente, quase não tinha arrependimentos e foi muito, muito feliz! Ao ver quem havia se aproximado, sorriu.

\- Estava te esperando.

Ela sentiu os braços dele a envolverem num abraço amoroso. Estava de costas para ele, ainda olhando para o lago.

\- Por que nunca me disse que poderia me tocar sem que isso lhe fizesse mal...?

\- Porque isso seria tremendamente tentador! Estou vivo, Juliet, não posso estar com você como se minha vida física não existisse... - Ele a beijou no topo da cabeça e se aconchegou ainda mais. – Minha vida é aqui e ainda há muito o que ser vivido e expurgado.

\- Andei investigando...

\- Então sabe que estou muito longe de ser seu príncipe encantado! – Ele disse com rispidez de afastando dela.

\- Matou seu próprio pai quando tinha apenas 13 anos e ainda estava na fase de treinamento para se sagrar cavaleiro... Seu pai abusava da sua mãe, muitas vezes ela esteve perto da morte pelo espancamento constante, mas o que fez seu sangue explodir em fúria foi quando descobriu que ele abusava sexualmente da sua irmã de 8 anos. Foi quando o matou...

O cavaleiro tinha os olhos banhados por lágrimas e não encarava a jovem, que dizia tudo com uma voz doce e bastante compassiva.

\- Então você saiu de casa e nunca mais voltou, nunca soube o que aconteceu com sua mãe e sua irmã...Você a culpa, não é, culpa sua mãe/! Acha que ela era niliente com o comportamento do seu pai, que nunca protegeu você e sua irmã dos maus tratos! Achou então que era justo abandoná-la a própria sorte e passou a treinar ainda com mais dedicação. Ai virou Mascará da Morte, um justiceiro implacável, que não aceitava nem o menor tropeço fosse de homens, mulheres, velhos, ou mesmo crianças...

\- E ainda queria meu toque sujo sobre sua inocência...

\- Inocência?! – Agora era ela que falava com rispidez. – Fui ingrata com amor de Katrina, Richard e do meu pai! Larguei tudo para seguir um homem que nunca me ofereceu nada além da sua beleza! Eu errei, Rômulo e na sua antiga visão de justiça, merecia morrer nas mãos do homem que me enganou, pois era um castigo justo por ter traído os que me amavam incondicionalmente!

Eles se fitaram com intensidade.

-Como pode dizer uma coisa desta? Não pode haver justiça num ato como estupro...

\- Mas não era justo eu ser penalizada? Não cometi um erro?! - Ela voltou a falar com docilidade.

\- Pare, Juliet!

O cavaleiro berrava exasperado, não suportava vê a si mesmo, a forma dura como julgava o erros alheios, através da fala calma e amorosa dela.

\- Mas veio a luta com Shiryu a armadura de Câncer o abandonou provando que aquela justiça que vinha fazendo não era justa... E a redenção! O amor de Athena e... Helena!

Ele sentiu que a voz da jovem falhou pela primeira vez desde que ela havia começado a falar. Os olhos azuis estavam cheio de lágrimas, não conseguia deixar de sentir aquele ciúme, aquela mulher havia sido a grande promotora da mudança dele, como concorrer com aquilo?! Riu de si mesma, não poderia ter ciúmes, não se perde o que nunca se teve!

\- Juliet... – Ele foi até ela, pegou-lhe uma das mãos levou aos lábios depois a puxou para si e lhe deu um beijo que mesmo não tendo sido inocente, também não foi nada além da troca mais profunda de afeto.

\- Ninguém sabe, não é? Ninguém sabe que nas noites insones você leva comida aos mendigos de Atenas, que sustenta financeiramente um orfanato, que conta histórias para crianças hospitalizadas, que é doador de sangue e medula, que monta bazares de caridade...

\- Estou quase pedindo minha canonização, ruivinha! – Disse irônico enquanto prendia uma mecha vermelha atrás da orelha dela. – É verdade o que seu pai disse? Que cresceu e amadureceu mesmo depois de ter morrido?

\- Sim, me disseram que na hora certa saberei o porquê, mas envelheço como se estivesse viva!

Ele voltou a beijá-la dessa vez de forma mais exigente, mais sensual e quando sentiu que reagia fisicamente mesmo estando ali apenas em espírito percebeu que era hora de dizer adeus de uma vez.

\- Meu Deus, como você é linda, como te desejo, isso sim é castigo! Acho que vou expurgar mais por isso que pelas caridades que faço!

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto másculo.

\- Hora de ir, não é?! – Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Me promete uma coisa?

\- Depende! – Disse de forma malandra.

\- Volte para sua casa, sua mãe e sua irmã rezam por você todas as noites, sentem sua falta...

\- Lety...

\- Caridade começa em casa!

Ele suspirou vencido.

\- Venceu, ruivinha, prometo!

\- Um dia vai ter que enfrentar seu pai novamente e nesse dia se conseguir perdoá-lo vai conseguir a paz que tanto busca!

\- A paz somente será paz se nela estiver você, Helena pode ter sido minha redenção, mas você, você é a minha paz!

\- Eu estarei esperando, tenha certeza!

\- Eu sei...

Os dois voltaram a se abraçar e ficaram trocando carinhos e palavras doces, mas ele percebia que voz dela ficava cada vez mais longe e o barulho típico de turbinas de avião cada vez mais perto...

\- Acorda, Máscara, chegamos!

E ali estava ele, coração apertado, choro preso na garganta e com uma vida inteira para sentir falta do que não pode ser.

CONTINUA


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

Foi com tristeza que Katrina percebeu que toda a cumplicidade, leveza, espontaneidade e afeição sumiram do semblante do marido assim que puseram os pés no Santuário. Ali estava de volta o cavaleiro de gelo, o homem frio e apático com quem mal conviveu no tempo em que esteve hospedada em Aquário.

Os dois subiam as escadas das doze casas sem se olharem. Ele até mesmo ia um pouco à frente dela como se a ignorasse. Mesmo sabendo que o comportamento do homem durante o casamento era apenas uma fachada para os convidados ela não conseguia deixar de sentir o coração se apertar pensando qual seria o verdadeiro Camus? O homem amoroso e gentil com quem esteve em Sussex ou o cavaleiro frio e distante que habitava a Décima Primeira Casa? O que mais a deixava angustiada era a quase certeza de que ele preferia ser o cavaleiro, mesmo que em essência fosse o mocinho de romance; terno e sexy.

Fato era que ele queria manter uma distância emocional dela, como para deixar clara a realidade daquele casamento. Não era uma relação amorosa, era uma questão de conveniência e ele assim manteria. Quando passavam pela escadaria entre Leão e Virgem se encontraram com o grupo dos cinco cavaleiros de bronze que há pouco haviam retornado de missões externas. Katrina não conhecia nenhum deles e ficou surpresa com a animação dos cumprimentos entre o marido e um jovem loiro muito bonito.

Os dois passaram a conversar sobre treinamentos e evolução de jovens na Sibéria enquanto a jovem e o resto dos cavaleiros esperavam com uma certa impaciência, Katrina quase fuzilando o marido que nitidamente a ignorava e se recusava a apresentá-la aos desconhecidos.

\- Vossa Graça! – Falou um tom mais alto forçando a olha-la. – Estou cansada, será que podemos seguir para nos apresentar à senhoria Saori?

Camus olhou raivoso para jovem por chamá-lo de maneira formal, não queria tratamentos cerimoniosos no Santuário, ali ele era um igual e não queria ser visto como uma aberração pelos companheiros.

\- Claro, My Lady! – Enfatizou a palavra mostrando seu desagrado com o tratamento.

Nesse instante todos se olhavam e as apresentações foram inevitáveis.

\- Cavaleiros, essa é Katrina Rovena, Duquesa de Norfolk. Katrina, esses são Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu e Hyoga, que é meu discípulo.

Os rapazes fizeram uma pequena reverência sem saber como realmente se portar perante uma duquesa. Katrina apenas sorriu dizendo ser um prazer conhecê-los, mas a raiva por Camus estava latente na rigidez do cumprimento.

\- Obviamente presumo que eles saibam quem é o Duque, não é mesmo, Vossa Graça?!

\- Já lhe pedi para evitar esse tratamento, aqui não sou nada além do Cavaleiro de Aquário – Ele disse ríspido próximo ao ouvido dela, embora a tensão dos dois fosse claramente percebida pelos rapazes.

\- Claro, cavaleiro! – Ela disse mordaz – Então devemos refazer as apresentações. Boa tarde rapazes, sou Katrina Rovena, esposa do Cavaleiro de Aquário... Peço que desculpem meu marido, apesar da educação primorosa ele ainda tropeça nas regras básicas de etiqueta. – A voz da morena agora era suave, quase angelical, disfarçando a ironia ferina.

Surpresos com a notícia os jovens cumprimentaram o casal pelo casamento enquanto Katrina olhava triunfante para um Camus altamente irritado. Os dois se despediram e seguiram pelas escadarias.

Saori ficou feliz com a novidade e até mesmo sugeriu que fizessem uma festa para que todo Santuário pudesse comemorar aquela união. Camus imediatamente negou a oferta de forma polida, deixando claro a precariedade daquela união. Katrina sentia cada célula do corpo em chamas pela raiva, ele realmente precisava deixar claro para todas as pessoas com quem ela forçosamente teria que conviver que aquele casamento era uma fraude? Que ele estava lhe fazendo um favor pelo qual ela deveria ser eternamente grata e complacente? Era humilhante!

Ficou ali, com um sorriso falso no rosto enquanto recebia os igualmente falsos desejos de felicidade tanto da representante de Atena como do mestre Shion. Ao menos sentia que a simpatia de senhorita Kido por ela era real, nela teria uma amiga e alguém com quem passar parte do tempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Após a apresentação os dois seguiram para a Décima Primeira casa em silêncio.

\- Suas coisas foram colocadas no quarto de hóspedes, acredito que queira ter sua privacidade preservada. – Ele disse seco assim que chegaram ao templo zodiacal.

\- Acho que é o mais adequado tendo em vista a natureza da nossa relação...

\- Conversei com Máscara da Morte e Milo, eles lhe faram companhia sempre que possível ao longo desse mês, eu já havia acordado um ida minha à Sibéria para acompanhar a evolução dos jovens que vêm sendo treinados por Hyoga. Espero que compreenda que minhas obrigações com o Santuário continuam sendo prioritárias...

Katrina desviou o olhar e se virou de costas para ele, não queria que ele percebesse que, por mais que aquele casamento fosse apenas uma solução temporária, o afastamento dele era lhe doído.

\- Sei o quanto nossa situação lhe é desconfortável e que a mim não é dado reclamar sobre nada. Sou grata por tudo e não quero atrapalhar ainda mais sua vida!

\- Também não quero que veja nosso casamento como um sacrifício ou algo do tipo, logo estarei de volta, será apenas um mês, peço apenas que não se afaste das doze casas desacompanhada, não sei ainda quem são os traidores informantes de Ian. O avião para Sibéria sai ainda esta tarde.

\- Faça uma boa viagem! – Disse ríspida, mesmo não querendo. Nem mesmo consumariam aquele casamento idiota! Não que quisesse ir para cama com ele, naquele momento até mesmo pensar nos toques dele a deixavam raivosa, mas casamentos devem ser consumados para terem validade, ou será que ele estava tão avesso ao contanto, apesar das demonstrações anteriores de desejo, que não se lembrava desse pequeno detalhe?!

Ela já estava quase chegando ao segundo andar quando ouviu uma movimentação na parte de baixo do templo, indicando que Camus havia se encontrado com alguém, um alguém com voz de mulher! A jovem deu meia volta a tempo de ver a mesma loura que ela já havia visto com ele quando era hóspede na casa pendurada em seu marido e prestes a beijá-lo. Ele, ao menos, teve a decência de impedir a carícia.

\- O que houve?

\- Precisamos conversar, as coisas mudaram...

\- Teremos muito tempo para conversar na Sibéria, estou com saudade, desde que aquela menina chegou que você anda estranho comigo. Fiquei sabendo que ela fugiu. Ingrata! Depois de tudo que tem feito por ela, já a encontraram?

\- Já sim! – A resposta não veio do cavaleiro.

Clarisse não conseguiu conter sua surpresa ao ver a jovem inglesa à sua frente! Como?! Ela deveria ter sido entregue ao tal de Merlows, como poderia ter escapado? O Ex-Cavaleiro de Taça havia garantido que o serviço estava feito e que ninguém desconfiaria de nada! Tinha que se conter, não podia demonstrar muita indignação, do contrário, poderia se entregar.

\- Ainda não fomos apresentadas, a senhorita é...

\- Katrina, esta é Clarisse Noblat, Amazona de Lebre. – Camus fez a apresentação tentando não mostrar seu constrangimento.

\- Prazer senhoria, sou Katrina Rovena Camus Stonehaven! Esposa do cavaleiro de Aquário! Viu, querido, como já não mais não me refiro a você como o duque do Norfolk?! – Katrina deu dois beijos no rosto de uma petrificada Clarisse! Em seguida se colocou ao lado do marido cruzando um dos braços com o dele. Sorrindo elegantemente para a amazona que parecia estar diante de uma assombração. – Nos casamos esta manhã, estamos tão apaixonados que mal podíamos esperar! Imagina, nem ligamos para os comentários, sabe, as pessoas são maldosas, podem achar que estamos querendo esconder uma indiscrição!

Camus tentava conter o riso, a cara de Clarisse era impagável! Lógico que ele estava chocado com o comportamento da Katrina em se fazer de desentendida, era evidente que ela havia percebido que havia algo entre ele a amazona, mas era absurdamente educada para fazer um escândalo, mas o cinismo nobre estava ali, quase que palpável!

\- Nossa! Felicidades aos noivos! Bem devo entender que a viagem foi cancelada...

\- Ah, claro que não, querida, sei das responsabilidades do meu marido! Mas você compreende que um casal recém-casado também não pode esperar por todo um mês para voltar a ficar junto! Eu também vou com vocês para Sibéria!

Katrina lançou um olhar mortal para Camus, deixando claro que sua decisão em ir com ele era incontestável!

\- Vou subir, querido, tenho que terminar de fazer as malas e acredito que tenham que decidir os detalhes da viagem. Mais uma vez, foi um prazer, senhoria!

Saiu tão elegante como sua educação a permitia ser, deixando Camus com a amazona furiosa.

Mal Katrina havia sumido da vista de ambos, Camus se viu segurando um dos braços de Clarisse no ar, impedindo o tapa que ela pretendia lhe dar.

\- O que pensa que iria fazer?! Bater em um cavaleiro de ouro?!

\- O que pensa que eu sou?! Acha que pode se aproveitar para depois de descartar como lixo?!

\- Quem está se pondo nessa condição é você – Disse com desprezo a empurrando para longe.

\- Como pode se casar com essa pirralha?! Chega a ser ridículo me comparar a ela...

\- Nisso concordamos, Katrina tem uma elegância e uma inteligência ferina que você nem sonha ter! Sério, Clarisse, não me venha fazer o papel de mulher traída, nunca lhe prometi nada, nunca assumi nada que pudesse te fazer imaginar que algo entre nós fosse nada além de sexo, e você sempre concordou com isso! Nossa proximidade se deu apenas por ser uma amazona que controla o gelo e estarmos ligados ao treinamento dos jovens com essa característica.

\- Poderia ao menos ter me poupado a humilhação que ela me fez passar, é uma cínica, estava apenas tripudiando! Camus, pense bem, acha mesmo que essa menina pode te satisfazer como eu faço! Nunca permaneceu tanto tempo com uma pessoa como comigo...

\- Meu casamento com Katrina não tem nada a ver com paixão ou satisfação sexual, Clarisse, preciso de um herdeiro e ela precisa da proteção desse casamento! É tudo! Assim que tudo se resolver e ela puder seguir a vida sem correr riscos, estaremos livres de um compromisso que não agrada a nenhum de nós. Mas entenda, não posso manter qualquer vínculo extraconjugal, não sou esse tipo de pessoa, instituições devem ser respeitadas!

A jovem estonteante, dona de uma beleza incomparável, se aproximou de forma sensual do cavaleiro, que não negou a aproximação, queria mesmo que Clarisse lhe mostrasse que seus desejos de homem não estavam concentrados na esposa que logo não mais teria. Sabia que estava sendo covarde, poderia perfeitamente cancelar aquela viagem, mas seu comportamento ao longo do coquetel havia lhe mostrado o grande potencial que Katrina tinha em minar suas defesas. Talvez se afastar da esposa antes mesmo de passarem a primeira noite juntos fizesse com que recuperasse o controle sobre si mesmo. Mas agora não teria como impedi-la de acompanha-lo na viagem e ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

Buscando provar a si mesmo que poderia ser indiferente à inglesa, permitiu a carícia e o toque sensual da língua da amazona no lóbulo da orelha. Seu corpo correspondeu, como era esperado, o que lhe deu um certo alívio, não estava correndo nenhum risco com aquele casamento.

\- Faça logo um bebê naquela fedelha, vou ficar esperando, mas saiba, caso ela não consiga te satisfazer, o que estou certa que ela não conseguirá, estou onde sempre estive! – Terminou o diálogo com um beijo na boca do cavaleiro, sem se importar que pudessem ser vistos e ele correspondeu, mas não permitiu que este se aprofundasse.

Ela se despediu dizendo que o encontraria na hora de pegarem a jato para Sibéria. A cabeça do cavaleiro rodava, como conseguiria controlar as duas mulheres numa cabana pequena do meio do nada?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao subir o guardião da casa se viu diante de uma Katrina pronta para viagem e já completamente agasalhada, afinal a décima primeira casa não estava muito longe do clima siberiano. A jovem, elegante como sempre, estava sentada no sofá ao lado das malas já prontas. Ela mexia no celular, nem levantou os olhos para vê-lo.

\- Nem tente me convencer a não ir nessa viagem, sou antes de tudo uma dama, mas sou capaz de fazer um escândalo de for necessário! Não sou burra e sei perfeitamente qual a natureza da sua relação com a senhoria Noblat. Como disse, não pretendo atrapalhar sua vida, ambos sabemos que esse casamento é apenas uma união formal, contudo não vou permitir que minha imagem seja maculada. Não me importo que mantenha sua relação com sua amante, suas necessidade masculinas deve ser satisfeitas por alguém e comigo ocorreram apenas as relações indispensáveis para que tenhamos o bebê, portanto sempre lhe avisarei quando estiver no período adequado. Peço apenas que seja discreto nos seus encontros com a senhoria Noblat e uma viagem para Sibéria no mesmo dia do seu casamento não se encaixa muito com meu conceito de discrição.

O Cavaleiro estava atônito com a frieza que emanava da figura pequena e delicada, nem ele mesmo conseguiria ser tão pragmático, nem ao menos conseguia formular qualquer resposta. Com dificuldade ele apenas disse que compreendia a posição dela e informou que iria arrumar suas coisas para viagem, mas antes que ele seguisse para o quarto ela ainda complementou:

\- O casamento tem que ser consumado! Hoje! Não posso correr o risco que você morra e me deixa com um casamento que não vai me servir de nada! Espero que compreenda!

Dessa vez ele não disse nada e sumiu no corredor sem ver as lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam pelo rosto aparente indiferente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katrina se perguntava se aquele dia tinha tido apenas 24 noras, em um único dia havia se casado, voltou para a Grécia e agora estava num pequeno quarto de uma cabana no meio do nada na Sibéria. Como os aviões do santuário viajavam numa velocidade descomunal o grupo havia aterrissado na Sibéria ainda no princípio da noite daquele dia. Fato é que estava ali, já de banho tomado e alimentada, apenas esperando que Camus viesse para consumarem o casamento. Vestia uma camisola de algodão simples, se recusando a por a linda peça de seda que suas empregadas haviam separado para noite de núpcias, não queria romancear aquela noite.

Ouviu as batidas na porta, correu para apagar as luzes e se deitar na cama para autorizar que o marido entrasse. Camus não esperava pela completa escuridão do quarto, não conseguia enxergar nem um palmo a frente do nariz. Respirou fundo, ela realmente estava disposta a tornar aquilo uma desgraça.

\- Katrina! Não consigo enxergar nada!

\- Pensei que cavaleiros de ouro possuíssem olhos super-humanos...

\- Quer que eu me guie pelo cosmo? Vai ficar mais frio que lá fora!

\- Já deu tempo dos seus olhos acostumarem com a escuridão...

\- Não acha isso ridículo?! Já te vi nua antes!

\- Não estou nua, estou usando uma camisola, só tem fazer o que veio fazer!

Camus bufou, aquilo era muito mais que ridículo, era quase cômico!

\- Se não está nua, por que temos que ficar no escuro?!

\- Não quero te ver! Eu nunca te vi nu! E não pretendo ver!

O cavaleiro respirou fundo, se despiu e foi até a cama, ele de fato já conseguia enxergar o vulto pequeno o centro do colchão. Se deitou sobre ela, lhe abrindo as pernas, começou o passar a mãos pelas pernas delgadas, porém firmes, mas recebeu um tapinha nas mãos.

\- Sem carícias! Não quero que nossas relações sejam movidas por qualquer tipo de sentimento, gostaria que respeitasse minha decisão!

\- Katrina, não sou um robô, um homem precisa de um mínimo de estímulo!

\- Bem, entendo seu problema, então sugiro que se prepare para próxima vez.

Pelos deuses, ele não estava com vontade de transar com ela, estava com vontade de estrangulá-la! Ele jurava que ela estava se divertindo com aquilo. Com seu embaraço, sua dificuldade em atuar. Ela era maquiavélica! Como se sentir excitado com aquilo? Era mais fácil ter relações com uma boneca inflável! Ao menos não reclamaria das carícias!

\- O que foi? Não sinto nada!

\- Somos dois!

\- Poderia usar a imaginação...

\- Homens não são imaginativos, são visuais e sensíveis ao toque! Tudo o que não permite!

Camus podia sentir que ela se continha para não gargalhar! Sádica! Ele não ia continuar com aquela palhaçada! Se levantou e acendeu a luz.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo?! – Disse quase engasgada perante a visão do corpo perfeito que ele exibia.

\- Vamos consumar esse maldito casamento e vai ser do mau jeito!

\- Pretende me forçar?!

\- Ok! Vou ali fora, buscar por uns estímulos com Clarisse e já volto para fazer tudo como quer!

\- Não vou transar com um homem que acabou de estar com outra, é nojento, inclusive não deve fazê-lo nos dias destinados a mim!

Ele avançou sobre ela, que nem o viu se movimentar, tamanha rapidez, mas assim que se se aproximou ele impôs vagar aos próprios movimentos. Ele a puxou para si, a pondo de joelhos sobre a cama o que permitiu que ficassem frente a frente. Com uma leveza torturante ele lambeu lentamente o lábio inferior da jovem que sentiu o corpo todo tremer de antecipação, mas não permitiu que o beijo avançasse, então ele tornou a carícia externa ainda mais provocante, língua, lábios, dentes, até que ela sucumbiu e abriu a boca para recebê-lo num beijo luxurioso.

\- Louis! - Ela tentava falar entre os lábios - Não foi o que combinamos! - Conseguiu dizer enquanto ele avança com os lábios pelo seu pescoço, a língua hábil lambendo cada centímetro de pele que alcançava ao mesmo tempo em que pequenas e arrepiantes mordidas marcavam a pele sedosa.

\- Me chama de My Lord! – Ele sussurrou no ouvido, lhe retirando a camisola deixando as mãos passearem pelo corpo feminino até que o tecido passou pela cabeça da jovem confusa pelas sensações que ele provocava.

\- Que?! – Ela mal conseguia raciocinar.

\- Fico completamente excitado, quando me chama assim, My Lady! - Ele dizia enquanto lambia e sugava o lóbulo de uma das orelhas fazendo-a suspirar.

\- Pensei que odiasse! - Ela tentava a todo custo voltar a ter controle da situação!

\- Odeio mesmo! Justamente por ser sexy! - Ele respondeu se aproximando dos seios, para abocanhar um sem o menor pudor, o monte macio quase completamente coberto pela boca sedenta.

Katrina deu o grito de excitação! Sentiu o corpo arquear para trás para facilitar o trabalho dele, mesmo sabendo que deveria fazer justamente o contrário.

\- Vossa Graça, pare com isso! Está descumprindo com sua palavrar!

\- Isso! - Ele disse levando a mão dela ao membro pulsante! – Consegue sentir o que faz comigo! Agora me chama de Duque de Norfolk! Todos meus títulos ficam deliciosos pronunciados pelo seu sotaque britânico! - Ele voltou a beijá-la, penetrando a língua em sua boca com a mesma profundidade com que queria estar dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que lhe mostrava como a mão dela deveria agir.

Vencida ela começou a corresponder às carícias passeando com uma das mãos pelas suas costas enquanto a outra estimulava o falo rijo. Em meio aos gemidos os corpos unidos foram se deitando sobre o colchão enquanto ela se abria para ele se colocar no meio de suas pernas.

Sem mais conseguir esperar, ele a penetrou tão lentamente quanto pode, satisfeito ao sentir pouca resistência, a feminilidade úmida se apertando a sua volta quase o lavando ao êxtase. Assim que se afundou completamente dentro dela, a jovem o envolveu pela cintura com as pernas.

\- Norfolk! – Ela gritou ao se sentir romper com a presença dele, a dor completamente subjugada pelo prazer.

Foi o que bastou para atiçá-lo por completo, a estocava com uma fúria e desejo incontroláveis, os quadris se movendo como se serpenteasse sobre ela, fazendo com que cada avanço do mastro sobre o corpo dela estimulasse o sensível ponto feminino. Incontido pelo prazer de finalmente tê-la ele logo chegou ao clímax, mas sabia que ela precisaria de mais.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, descendo com lábios pelo pescoço, o vale entre os seios, a barriga até se ver diante dos fios negros que marcavam a entrada sensível. Com vagar ele passou a sugá-la, e para aumentar sua ação sobre o grão nevrálgico ele usou os dedos para afastar os grandes lábios de forma que sua boca e língua atingiam apenas o povo sensível, alternando entre beijos, lambidas ousadas e leves mordidas. A jovem pegou um travesseiro e pôs na frente do próprio rosto para abafar os gritos de prazer! Aquilo era alucinante! Como podia haver uma coisa ainda mais maravilhosa que a sensação dele dentro dela?!

Ela sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer num prazer inenarrável, as pernas institivamente se fecharem sobre ele. Terminados aos espasmos ela foi acometida por uma grande sensação de moleza como o se não tivesse músculos, ossos, nada além daquela sensação de absoluto relaxamento. Após satisfazê-la por completo ele voltou a fazer o mesmo caminho de beijos pelo ventre, os seios, pescoço até voltar aos lábios avermelhados pela mordida que ela mesma se deu quando atingiu o máximo do prazer.

Ele lhe deu um beijo suave, sem qualquer intenção que não o carinho.

\- Não deveria ter feito isso!

Ele viu que os olhos dela de encherem de lágrimas e sentiu péssimo! Sabia que não havia sido justo, ela não queria se envolver com ele e ele a seduziu apenas pensando em seu prazer, bem, não apenas no dele, queria que fosse prazeroso para ela também, e sabia que tinha sido, mas qual seria o custo emocional daquele do momento de paixão?!

\- Katrina, me desculpe, não era minha intenção, você ficou me provocando e se divertindo com meu constrangimento! Eu sei que não é justificativa, é até pior, parece que fiz por vingança!

Ela o empurrou para que saísse de cima dela e depois se virou de costas para ele, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livres.

\- Me deixa sozinha!

\- Katrina, por favor, não faz isso! - Ele sentiu o coração se apertar, não queria mesmo magoa-la, tinha até mesmo vontade de chorar!

\- Sei que colaborei para o desastre de hoje, mas, por favor, vá embora! E Vamos seguir o plano original, assim que estiver ovulando eu lhe aviso.

-Não vou fazer isso!

Ela se virou para ele raivosa.

\- Me deve um filho! O bebê e um dos principais motivos de nossa união!

\- Não sou um reprodutor, Katrina! Não vou conseguir entrar aqui e fingir que meu sangue não ferve quando estou próximo a você!

Ele se levantou e começou a se vestir, também estava com raiva.

\- Tem Clarisse!

\- Ela também não merece que faça isso com ela!

\- Então é melhor desistirmos de ter um bebê, afinal, que garantia que temos de que eu vá engravidar e de que ainda por cima será um menino?!

\- Que seja! Também prefiro assim! O casamento está consumado, você está garantida! Que fique claro que é você que está fazendo de mim um homem livre! Mas, como prometido, não farei nada que possa comprometê-la!

\- Obrigada!

Ele terminou de se vestir e saiu fechando a porta com força, fazendo o quarto vibrar.

Ela ficou olhando a porta se amaldiçoando. O que ela estava tentando impedir ao afastá-lo de si?! Estava apenas se enganando, pois não tinha mais nada a ser feito, já estava completamente apaixonada por ele e, agora, de forma irremediável!

CONTINUA


End file.
